


Bonnie & Clyde

by loeyblues



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ação, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bonnie&Clyde!au, Canon-Typical Violence, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drama, Explicit Language, Lemon, M/M, Menção Sekai, Romance, Slash, Suspense, Tragedy, Yaoi, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyblues/pseuds/loeyblues
Summary: Aquele definitivamente era o plano mais audacioso que possuíam, qualquer pessoa acharia no mínimo suicida, contudo, a adrenalina era o que os impulsionava. Um assalto ao banco da cidade e uma fuga por um caminho alternativo que os policiais não conheciam. Chanyeol e Baekhyun gostavam de brincar com fogo e a paixão que sentiam um pelo outro era tão avassaladora quanto o gosto pelo perigo. O casal pensava que tudo daria certo, como sempre vinha dando. Mas todo mundo sabe que nada de bom acontece em um carro de fuga.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Beijos, amor e muita adrenalina

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #145
> 
> Oioi, gente! <3  
> Depois de muita luta escrevendo/reescrevendo, essa história ficou pronta e eu me sinto muito feliz por estar participando do projeto e por ter conseguido entregar essa fanfic! Obrigada a pessoa que doou ele, queria dizer que olha, muito sofrimento e amor envolvido, espero que você goste do resultado! <3  
> Obrigada também a minha beta maravilhosa e guerreira por ter betado quase 27k de palavras, amo você, mana!
> 
> Sobre a história, sempre que aparecer [...] em algum momento, indica uma quebra de tempo ou flashback, mas pelo contexto vocês vão conseguir identificar isso.  
> Escutem a playlist maravilhosa enquanto leem: [Bonnie & Clyde plot145, playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/66t1uyYs6Iwq4ss8gomLuf)
> 
> Espero que gostem, boa leitura, amores!  
> <3

**[...]**

_O suor escorria de sua testa descendo por debaixo da máscara de tecido escuro que cobria o rosto do mais alto; o coração acelerado, cenho franzido e total concentração enquanto as mãos em volta do volante demonstravam toda a tensão e adrenalina que sentia naquele momento. Ao seu lado, Baekhyun, que batia com a ponta dos dedos em sua própria coxa, estava morrendo de ansiedade pelo pressentimento ruim que o perturbava desde a noite anterior._

_Assim que viraram para a esquerda em uma estrada que era cercada por árvores secas e arbustos já tentavam pensar em como escapar. Algo os dizia que precisavam pensar nisso naquela noite nublada. Porra, Chanyeol jamais deixaria que o prendessem outra vez e seu namorado estava determinado a passar com o carro por cima de qualquer policial que os ameaçasse._

_Prometeram um ao outro que não iriam se separar nunca. Nem mesmo se fossem capturados._

_— Puta que pariu._

_Baekhyun falou arregalando os olhos assim que escutou o som de uma viatura policial mais a frente, os miseráveis de algum jeito conseguiram adivinhar por onde passariam. Park grunhiu de raiva quando não conseguiu frear e dar a volta para pegar a direção contrária._

_— O que você está fazendo, Chanyeol? Eles estão lá! — apontou para a frente._

_— Eu não consigo frear a droga do carro! — gritou enquanto pisava no freio várias vezes sem a menor paciência._

_O moreno mais baixo grunhiu e o maldito automóvel começou a desacelerar aos poucos quando estavam literalmente na frente da batida policial. Tinha cerca de cinco viaturas na frente deles e quatro policiais apontando suas pistolas em sua direção. O coração daqueles dois batiam tão rápido que caso aquele silêncio agonizante durasse mais, seria possível escutar as batidas._

_Chanyeol foi o primeiro a levantar as mãos devagar olhando pelo canto do olho para Byun, descarado como era, tocava com os pés a sua Walther PP, pronto para dar um jeito de atirar nas autoridades a sua frente. Porém, seguiu o namorado e ergueu as duas mãos devagar._

_Conseguiu ver de longe o sorriso do policial que estava no meio. Estavam prestes a prender e descobrir quem eram os bandidos que estavam aterrorizando a todos e, principalmente, fazendo as autoridades locais arrancar os cabelos pois eles eram tão bons no que faziam que durante três anos não tinham sido presos juntos._

_Já haviam lutado tanto procurando formas de os prender, armando tantas emboscadas falhas que já estavam impacientes. Com a autorização do governo, encontrariam aqueles que se denominavam como Bonnie e Clyde, e não, depois de tanto tempo eles não teriam direito a negociação ou conversa para uma apreensão pacífica._

_Haveria uma execução._

_Baekhyun engoliu em seco sentindo um gosto amargo na boca; a cabeça do moreno martelava e martelava, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Olhou desesperado para o namorado que parecia estar do mesmo jeito que ele. Gostava de romances com finais trágicos, mas definitivamente não queria viver um._

_O casal fechou os olhos com força e abaixaram uma das mãos que entrelaçaram-se. Inferno, as coisas não poderiam acabar daquele jeito. Foi naquele momento que escutaram o barulho do gatilho da submetralhadora que um dos policiais carregava e uma sequência de tiros ecoaram na escuridão da noite fria de inverno._

**[...]**

**A** história daquele casal havia se iniciado há cerca de três anos e da forma mais inusitada possível Na televisão, durante o dia inteiro, passavam reportagens sobre uma quadrilha de bandidos que faziam furtos em estabelecimentos e de carros luxuosos e Byun observava tudo sem dar tanta importância, afinal, o que aqueles caras estavam tirando dos _ricaços_ não faria falta alguma.

 _“Se eu tivesse oportunidade, faria o mesmo”_ , Baekhyun pensava indiferente enquanto olhava a reportagem sobre os criminosos.

— Fiquei feliz em ver que você veio. — Jongin, um amigo de longa data do baixinho falou se aproximando dele e o abraçando de canto — Como você está? 

— Vou indo, mas — bebericou um pouco de seu whisky com limão — ainda sinto umas dores no corpo, nada que eu não possa suportar. — sorriu sem humor.

— Aquele cara era um desgraçado, se eu vê-lo na minha frente…

— Não vai fazer nada; você é policial, docinho. — interrompeu-o e piscou para o amigo, segurando em seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos — Infelizmente, não tive a chance de machucá-lo como queria, ele fez isso primeiro. Porém, o momento dele vai chegar. — falou ameaçador.

Baekhyun tinha acabado de sair de um _puta_ relacionamento abusivo. Namorava um cara desde os dezesseis anos e viviam juntos desde então; no começo ele apenas saia sem avisar, depois vieram as traições e agressões, até que o baixinho resolveu tomar uma atitude e o expulsou da casa que moravam. Levou vários socos e pontapés, mas pelo menos conseguiu o que queria. Jamais veria Yongguk novamente, e se o visse, arrancaria fora o seu saco.

— Sinto até mesmo um pouquinho de medo em te ver falando assim.

— Infelizmente, eu não posso fazer nada contra ele, Jongin. Senão, já teria feito. — pigarreou — Aquele desgraçado acabou com a minha vida. Por pouco não perdi meu emprego por causa dele.

— Lá no banco central? — perguntou com os olhos arregalados e o menor assentiu — Que filho da mãe. 

— Exatamente. Mas, não vim para cá para falar sobre o meu ex, certo? — levantou de onde estava e seguiu o amigo pelo meio da sala passando por alguns desconhecidos — Vamos nos divertir. O que estamos esperando? 

— O meu irmão — Jongin franziu o cenho —, ele faz umas coisinhas e chega em casa muito tarde; na verdade, ele nem mora aqui. Mas decidiu vir hoje por causa do meu aniversário. Não posso começar a festa sem ele.

— Você deve gostar muito dele, pois eu quero que a minha irmã vá a merda por ter ficado do lado daquele idiota. — grunhiu. 

— _Apesar de tudo_ , ele é um cara legal.

— Tudo? O que é tudo, Jong... — iria perguntar, porém o mais alto o cortou se aproximando da porta rapidamente e abraçando um rapaz que tinha acabado de chegar.

— Chanyeol! Finalmente você chegou! — foi a única coisa que ouviu depois que Jongin o largou e ao olhar para _ele_ sentiu o coração acelerar, tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta.

Primeiro, ele tirou seu casaco e o pendurou na ombreira perto da porta, passou as mãos pelos fios pretos que estavam devidamente penteados. Entre os dedos da mão direita tinha um cigarro recém apagado e, nossa, ele era tão lindo. Ele era bastante alto e pelas roupas justas que usava dava para notar que seu corpo era bem forte e trabalhado. Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar olhá-lo de cima a baixo várias vezes.

O rapaz estava longe, porém, assim que Byun focou os olhos no rosto dele reparou que ele também o olhava. Se fosse em outro momento com certeza iria se retrair e adotar uma postura indiferente, porém, agora as circunstâncias eram diferentes. O encarou com ainda mais intensidade; seu amigo veio com o irmão em sua direção e ele parecia tão confiante enquanto andava que até mesmo o seu jeito de andar prendeu a sua atenção por alguns poucos segundos.

Ele vestia um suéter preto e uma calça da mesma cor; preto lhe caía tão bem. Definitivamente era a sua cor, a sua preferida de todas. 

— Esse é o meu irmão, Baek. — Jongin os apresentou. 

Foi então que Chanyeol mostrou aquele sorriso ladino, que fez o coração do menor errar algumas batidas.

_Quando os olhares se encontraram naquele instante, tão perto um do outro, frente a frente, foi possível ver as faíscas de fogo saindo de seus olhos._

O primeiro impulso que tiveram foi algo totalmente carnal, batimentos acelerados; o mais alto não deixou de acompanhar o corpo do Byun quando ele se levantou para buscar mais bebidas, tanto que foi atrás dele. Descobriria mais sobre aquele cara, o único cara que tinha verdadeiramente chamado sua atenção em seus meros vinte e cinco anos bem vividos.

Ao passar pela sala de estar e chegar ao corredor que levava para a cozinha, sentiu a barra de seu suéter ser agarrado; foi puxado para o canto da parede ficando contra a superfície lisa, enquanto o rapaz baixinho estava a sua frente com um sorriso simpático nos lábios.

— Byun Baekhyun, prazer. — se apresentou piscando os olhos graciosamente — Acha divertido ir atrás dos outros?

— Algo me diz que você queria que eu o seguisse. — falou diretamente e o baixinho arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta, afinal, era exatamente aquilo — Park Chanyeol e o prazer está sendo todo meu. 

— Nunca te vi por aqui.

— Digamos que eu trabalho fora.

— Digamos?

— _Você não entenderia._ — sorriu de canto.

— Eu definitivamente acho todo esse lance de cinquenta tons de cinza uma enorme palhaçada. Então, por favor, fale uma coisa melhor. — disse com a voz fingindo impaciência fazendo o mais alto rir — Que tal algo tipo, “quer descobrir?”

— _Você quer descobrir sobre o que estou falando_? — entrou no joguinho alheio.

— Quero sim, por favor — forçou uma voz e olhares inocentes.

— Se eu te contasse… — curvou seu corpo para frente e para baixo, chegando pertinho da orelha esquerda dele para sussurrar da maneira mais sexy que conseguia — Você não acreditaria, _baby_.

Os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiaram com o tom de voz sedutor e grave e por estarem perto acabou sentindo um pouco o gostinho de cigarro misturado com menta que era o hálito daquele cara. Porra, fazia anos que não se sentia tão extasiado com tão pouco. Definitivamente, não o deixaria escapar. Quando foi libertado ele o seguiu pelo corredor olhando para trás algumas vezes com um sorriso exibido nos lábios.

**[...]**

Ao final da festa, restavam apenas alguns convidados muito próximos de Jongin, incluindo o próprio Byun. Foram todos para o jardim e desataram a conversar sobre assuntos banais, até que Chanyeol saiu de dentro da residência e se escorou na grade da varanda para fumar. Segundos depois se desfez do cigarro e desceu as escadas que tinham ali para se aproximar do grupo, causando um clima estranho que fez os outros pararem de falar. Baekhyun não entendeu nada, mas logo iria compreender tudo.

— Não é porque eu sou um bandido que vocês devem ter medo de mim. Crescemos juntos, fiquem tranquilos. Hoje eu só quero paz. — Park acrescentou pegando uma garrafa de cerveja da mesa de centro ali e olhando diretamente na direção de Baekhyun — Quem sabe outras coisas também, mas isso não depende de mim. 

— Faz um tempão que você não voltava, cara. Nos preocupamos, sabia? — um de seus primos perguntou.

— Foi difícil despistar a polícia da última vez, não quero trazer problemas para família então só volto quando tudo estiver mais ameno, entende? — respondeu com naturalidade. 

— Está mesmo falando isso na frente de todos?

— Você está preocupado pelo bonitinho ali? — apontou para o baixinho moreno que segurava uma garrafa.

— Bonitinho _o caralho_ — Baekhyun respondeu de um jeito grosseiro, porém ainda malicioso — Eu no mínimo sou um puta gostoso, cara. 

— Ele definitivamente não sabe com quem está falando. — seu primo falou admirado pela petulância do melhor amigo de Jongin.

— _Mas eu concordo._ — Chanyeol falou elogiando-o indiretamente e encarando aqueles olhos curiosos — Vou até a cozinha, querem que eu traga algo? — perguntou gentil e os rapazes negaram. 

Levantou e antes de abrir a porta do cômodo olhou para a rodinha de amigos, especificamente para o baixinho que continuava secando-o e piscou em sua direção antes de entrar.

— Acho que agora já podemos nos chamar de cunhados, hm? — brincou falando com Jongin que, bêbado do jeito que estava, não entendeu nada. 

Não muito tempo depois levantou do chão e foi pelo mesmo caminho do mais alto.

Assim que entrou na cozinha teve a cintura puxada e lá estava o seu corpo grudadinho ao _dele;_ escorado no balcão da pia enquanto respirava perto demais daquele peitoral semi descoberto.

— Você é bem atrevidinho, né?

— Agora eu sou. Descobri que a vida tem que ser vivida assim, é mais excitante — falou sem papas algumas na língua.

— Sou um completo desconhecido e você está falando essas coisas para mim. E se eu for uma pessoa ruim? 

— _E se você não for?_ Digamos que algo está me dizendo que você não é. Só diz esconder algo para deixar tudo mais interessante — passou a língua por seus lábios os umedecendo e aproximando o rosto do mais alto tendo que erguê-lo um pouco.

— Eu estou sentindo uma confiança exagerada ao seu redor. Isso não é nada bom para mim. — Chanyeol disse com os olhos fechados — Se você soubesse, não estaria tão interessado. 

— Se eu soubesse de quê? — perguntou curioso — Pode me falar tudo que quiser, eu definitivamente não me abalo mais com nada — riu sem humor algum.

O Park então engoliu em seco e o olhou sério, segurando na barra de seu suéter. 

A única prova que as autoridades tinham de um dos integrantes mais famosos da quadrilha que vinham aterrorizando os policiais e comerciantes locais, era a foto de uma tatuagem na cintura. Uma asa de anjo que se encontrava com o cabo de um revólver. Chanyeol ergueu a peça de roupa preta, mostrando a tatuagem que estava coberta pela metade graças a sua calça.

— Não preciso falar muito, certo? — disse sorrindo de canto — Se quiser, sinta-se à vontade para desistir de dar em cima de mim — suspirou naturalmente, afinal, não se incomodaria caso ele realmente desistisse.

Contudo, foi exatamente o contrário que aconteceu. Aquele gesto foi o auge da noite de Baekhyun. Em outro momento jamais faria aquilo; dar em cima de um cara que nunca viu? E que ainda por cima era abertamente um bandido? O Baekhyun de dois anos atrás correria igual uma criança assustada, mas depois de tanta coisa, aquilo definitivamente era o tipo de coisa que o deixava extasiado.

— Eu só estou com mais tesão agora. — confessou olhando nos olhos do mais alto que arqueou uma sobrancelha surpreso — Como faço para ver o restante da tatuagem e quem sabe… Apertar o gatilho? — mordeu seu lábio inferior segurando no cós da calça alheia e puxando a cintura dele para mais perto da sua.

Chanyeol riu anasalado e passou uma das mãos por seu cabelo, ainda desacreditado. Já tinha ficado com muitas pessoas, mas elas sempre ficavam receosas quando viam sua tatuagem; e bom, havia todo um segredo envolvido, então geralmente desistia, afinal, jamais iria gostar de uma relação sexual insegura. Sempre buscou ser correspondido em todos os sentidos, então por isso, talvez tivesse recorrido a mulheres e homens “mais fáceis”, entretanto com aquele cara parecia diferente. Ele estava estranhamente interessado e fascinado.

— Guardar um segredo desses é meio complicado, não acha que seu silêncio tem um preço alto demais?

— Eu sempre fui quietinho. — falou aproximando o rosto do dele. Ao falar, seu hálito de whisky caro embriagou o outro completamente o que o fez fechar os olhos devagar — O silêncio é mais legal e como falei, não tenho problema algum em ficar caladinho. 

— Porra, você tá brincando com fogo.

— Pois que me queime — desafiou colocando uma das mãos na nuca alheia e o puxou para um beijo. 

O beijo foi rapidamente correspondido, as bocas mexiam-se juntas e afobadas, em um contato cheio de volúpia e luxúria. As mãos grandes do Park apertavam a cintura alheia e as do Byun apanhavam os fios negros com certa força. _Puta merda._ Baekhyun, por um instante, não se reconheceu. Jamais faria algo assim, jamais agarraria um desconhecido e ficaria com ele em um primeiro momento. Mas lá estava ele, pedindo para ver o restante daquela tatuagem. Com a porta da cozinha fechada, Baekhyun jogou o cinto de couro preto para longe, abaixando a calça e ficando de joelhos na frente do outro que agora estava apoiado na pia.

Trocaram de posições e, _porra_ , talvez aquela tenha sido uma de suas melhores experiências sexuais. Estava sendo fodido na cozinha de seu melhor amigo pelo irmão dele que, por um acaso, era um foragido da lei. 

A adrenalina que correu por suas veias naquele dia o fez se apaixonar por aquele cara, pelo perigo e ainda mais pela sensação de que mesmo que algo desse errado — alguém chegasse e atrapalhasse os dois —, Chanyeol daria um jeito de livrá-los. Ele o passou uma estranha sensação de segurança que jamais sentiu em quase dez anos de relacionamento com seu ex-namorado.

Depois da foda casual, os dois se arrumaram como puderam, e assim que saíram do cômodo foram recepcionados por comentários maldosos e piadas sexuais sem graça. Ignoraram todas e tentaram seguir a noite naturalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Todavia, foi inevitável. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa além de sexo naquela noite, eles sentiram um laço os unir após. Não tiraram os olhos um do outro durante o restante da madrugada. Chanyeol jamais havia sentido algo assim por alguém que tinha transado, afinal, todas suas relações foram feitas exclusivamente sem qualquer sentimento romântico.

Uma puta foda na cozinha foi o suficiente para fazer o coração de Park aquecer sempre que lembrava daquele moreno baixinho. O que houve na cozinha tinha sido tão diferente, que até mesmo o ofereceu uma carona até sua casa; ele não recusou. Sem pegações no carro, seguiram quase todo o percurso calados.

— O seu carro é incrível — o baixinho elogiou — É roubado?

O mais alto tinha um ótimo gosto para automóveis, principalmente pelos mais antigos. Graças aos seus inúmeros contatos, conseguia motores de última geração e tudo mais que fosse necessário para fazer com que aqueles veículos fossem mais rápidos do que os modelos mais atuais.

— Não, não. Esse eu comprei — respondeu naturalmente — Vem cá, você é doidinho assim mesmo ou, não sei, pode ser falta de remédios? Nesse caso, eu me sentiria uma péssima pessoa.

— Eu passei anos da minha vida em uma prisão chamada relacionamento abusivo. Nunca estive tão livre e agora, finalmente, posso ser eu mesmo. Então, talvez eu sempre tenha sido assim, só não tive a oportunidade de mostrar esse meu lado para ninguém.

— Então, eu sou a única pessoa que conhece esse Baekhyun mais quente e descarado? Que transa com um cara que nunca viu na vida?

— Você foi a primeira pessoa com quem eu transei depois de um ano sem graça. E cara, deveria parar de dar tanta importância a isso de "desconhecidos". Afinal, você é o _Clyde Barrow._

— Mas antes de ser o Clyde, eu sou Park Chanyeol — freou o carro no acostamento e o olhou com certo cuidado — Sinto muito pelo seu relacionamento, não sabia disso.

— Ah, ele foi só o maior babaca que eu já conheci.

— Espera aí… — parou um pouco para tentar se lembrar — Não me diga que as marcas nas suas costas foram obra do seu ex-namorado? — perguntou lembrando de quando colocou as mãos por debaixo da camisa que o menor vestia e sentiu algumas cicatrizes e escutou-o gemer de dor em seguida. 

Quando ele assentiu, Chanyeol piscou os olhos várias vezes sentindo uma indignação nascer dentro de si. Antes era muito, muito doloroso falar de Yongguk, mas agora? Só ignorava completamente qualquer fato ligado a ele. 

— _Qual o nome do filho da puta mesmo?_

— Porque você quer saber? Se eu souber que você bateu nele ou algo do tipo, vou ficar imensamente triste. 

— Ainda gosta dele então?

— Eu vou ficar triste e puto, porque se alguém precisa bater nele, _esse alguém sou eu_ — falou bem humorado, porém, determinado. Assim que tivesse a oportunidade, se vingaria de cada agressão sofrida nos últimos anos de relacionamento. 

— O que acha de me falar um pouco de você, Park Chanyeol? — tentou mudar de assunto.

— Você quer saber de mim ou do _Clyde_? — virou a cabeça para ele ainda frustrado pela informação recém adquirida.

— Que tal os dois? Ambos me deixaram bastante animados. — sorriu empolgado — Conheço uns jornalistas, sabia? Se você não me contar, eu descubro sozinho, o que pode ser pior. — piscou os olhos devagar — Por favor, eu quero muito saber de _uma_ coisa.

— Está bem. — suspirou, permitindo-se relaxar — Se puder, eu respondo. Então, _o que quer saber?_

O menor tocou a mão grande do outro que estava prestes a ligar o carro novamente para continuar o percurso, até que foi interrompido. Olhou para os olhinhos famintos, honestos e apaixonantes do outro e praguejou internamente; aquela sensação de coração acelerado definitivamente não iria fazer bem para ele.

Por mais que seu cérebro dissesse para desistir de toda aquela bagunça, só sentia mais e mais vontade de estar ali com aquele cara. Pela primeira vez poderia agir como bem quisesse. Se sentiu tão livre que tomou coragem para perguntar algo que a maioria das pessoas não tinham após conhecerem um pouco mais de Park Chanyeol e sua vida.

_— Quando vamos nos ver de novo?_

**[...]**

_Eles não demoraram a se encontrar novamente._

Baekhyun tinha saído do trabalho mais cedo naquela sexta-feira, felizmente estaria em casa antes das 20h; conseguiria ler o livro de romance trágico que tanto amava e, quem sabe, escrever alguns poemas no fim da leitura. Seu hobby de escrever era a única coisa que conseguia deixar _tudo_ mais leve. 

A rotina exaustiva no banco central, as pessoas arrogantes, e principalmente o interrogatório de sua mãe sempre que chegava em casa; esses eram os principais motivos para o moreno ter vontade de trancar-se no quarto pelo resto do final de semana, ou quem sabe, sair por aí sem rumo por uns dias para não precisar se preocupar com a sua realidade maçante. 

O questionário que precisava responder quase todos os dias tinha como causa principal algum vizinho fofoqueiro que o viu na festa semanas atrás, cheio de todas as intenções com Chanyeol. O bairro inteiro sabia da fama de delinquente do filho mais velho dos Park e, com certeza, qualquer pessoa que fosse vista com ele também não era santo. Tudo isso, em certa parte, era verdade.

A época que Byun foi considerado um anjinho casto havia ficado no passado.

Estava deitado na cama folheando as últimas páginas de _“Um dia”,_ seu exemplar preferido de David Nicholls. Por mais que todas aquelas histórias fossem tristes, nunca havia achado alguma capaz de o fazer chorar; no máximo se sentia comovido. Sabia que aqueles fins tinham uma motivação e que a tragédia era apenas para embelezar ainda mais as histórias de amor avassaladoras contadas nos livros.

Uma notificação em seu celular cortou sua linha de imaginação, e o fez estalar a língua em antecipação, já pensando que teria algum tipo de trabalho extra relacionado a números e pessoas endividadas. No entanto, assim que pegou o aparelho viu que era uma mensagem de Jongin. Estranhou, porém quando viu o que tinha escrito levantou da cama rapidamente sorrindo para a tela. 

_“Olha pela janela, Baek.”_

Se aproximou da janela e quando olhou para a rua, viu que em frente a sua casa tinha um carro já conhecido por si. O sorriso que já tinha nos lábios ficou ainda maior; ele saiu do cômodo praticamente correndo e descendo as escadas fazendo o maior barulho.

Entrou na cozinha apenas para pegar a chave da porta e quando estava para sair, foi interrompido.

— Onde vai, querido? — ouviu a voz de sua mãe ainda na cozinha. 

Parou de andar e sorriu sem graça, voltando alguns passos para poder olhá-la enquanto se falavam.

— Ver o Jongin. 

— Não — suspirou — Você vai ver _ele_.

Baekhyun respirou fundo e coçou a própria nuca. Sabia que viria mais uma chuva de sermões sobre boa índole e educação, então antes que ela pudesse continuar a interrompeu, se aproximou da senhora e tocou seus ombros.

— Mãe, você nem o conhece.

— E precisa conhecer? — arqueou as duas sobrancelhas — Não quero você metido com esse tipo de pessoa.

— Mas com o miserável do Yongguk você queria que eu estivesse até hoje. — respondeu simplista, sem deboche algum — Ele é diferente, eu sinto isso. Então, por favor, não o julgue.

— Baekhyun, ele é um bandido.

— O Yongguk me batia e você ficava do lado dele, mãe. — falou magoado e sem humor algum. Com aquelas palavras tinha conseguido deixá-la sem saber como refutar — Portanto, eu vou lá fora falar com o Chanyeol e você não vai me impedir, sequer vai tentar. 

Deu um abraço na senhora e pegou as chaves, dessa vez andando mais devagar. Abriu a porta e o portão sentindo alguma coisa dentro de seu peito acelerar e aquecer. Tinha o visto apenas mais algumas vezes depois da festa, mas eram sempre momentos rápidos, no máximo trocavam piscadinhas e poucas palavras. Sabia que o Park era alguém ocupado e que provavelmente não daria importância para aquela relaçãozinha de beijos e amassos. 

_Mas ele deu._

Sentiu o cheiro de cigarro misturado a uma fragrância amadeirada do perfume que Chanyeol sempre usava; jamais iria esquecer aquele aroma tão gostoso, que no futuro lhe traria lembranças incríveis, como a daquela noite. Sorriu, notando que ele estava se olhando pela janela de seu próprio carro, arrumando o cabelo. Pigarreou chamando sua atenção.

— Devo achar que você está me perseguindo ou algo do tipo? — Baekhyun cruzou os braços descendo os degraus que levava para a calçada.

O mais alto virou para fitá-lo e crispou os lábios para depois dar um sorriso de canto e inclinar levemente a cabeça para o lado. Piscou os olhos graciosamente e Byun sentiu seu coração começar a errar algumas batidas; aquele cara era lindo e o deixava totalmente desestabilizado com apenas aquele sorrisinho. 

— Fiz mal em vir aqui? — colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e olhou para trás de Baekhyun, que ficou curioso e também olhou naquela direção, vendo sua mãe o espiando pela janela com uma cara de poucos amigos. 

— Não, na verdade fiquei feliz em saber que veio — sorriu constrangido e decidiu ignorar o fato de que estavam sendo observados — Achei que não fosse dar muita importância para mim — mudou o foco da conversa rapidamente, fazendo-o olhar para si com os olhos arregalados. Quando terminou de falar, Chanyeol riu. 

— Se você soubesse... — riu anasalado — Me acharia um verdadeiro idiota. 

— Idiota? Você? Difícil fazer essa associação. Mas me conta, eu iria amar saber o motivo para Clyde Barrow se parecer com um idiota — deu mais um passo na direção dele.

— Não paro de pensar em você. — respondeu olhando-o nos olhos com toda a sinceridade do mundo — Até sonhei com o nosso beijo, baby. Queria tanto repetir tudo… — se aproximou também e abaixando-se minimamente para falar rente a orelha do outro. 

— Mas principalmente, queria saber como você está — Chanyeol completou, voltando a fitá-lo na posição anterior — E caso você não esteja ocupado... — mordeu o lábio inferior, insinuando seus pensamentos de forma um tanto nervosa.

Baekhyun não tinha noção de que ele seria o motivo para um nervosismo tão evidente, especialmente vindo de um homem como Chanyeol. Estava um pouco desacreditado e fez o possível para esconder sua felicidade com aquilo. Sentiu-se especial. E de fato, ele era.

Os relacionamentos do Park nunca foram muito românticos e por isso se sentiu um verdadeiro bobo apaixonado quando perdeu o sono de algumas noites pensando nos lábios finos de Baekhyun contra os seus. Nas mãos quentes dele passeando em seu corpo, na maneira que ele falou consigo, não se importando com a fama ruim que tinha, apenas confiando em si. 

Depois de uma série de perguntas e juramentos, seu meio-irmão, Jongin, lhe entregou o endereço de Baekhyun. 

Fez até questão de se arrumar todo, e lá estava ele. O homem mais confiante e seguro daquela cidade se sentindo nervoso e tímido para fazer um simples pedido. Definitivamente, Baekhyun era diferente de todas as outras pessoas. Ele despertava o lado mais comum, mais humano e principalmente mais amável de Chanyeol.

— _Sim?_ — o menor incentivou-o a continuar.

— Quer dar uma volta? Garanto a sua mãe que te trago antes da meia-noite. — brincou voltando a olhar para janela da casa dele, fazendo com que o moreno gargalhasse com aquilo — Ela está certa em me olhar daquele jeito, — ratificou — se eu tivesse um filho não iria querer que ele se juntasse a pessoas como eu. 

— Como você? — arqueou uma sobrancelha — Como toda pessoa, você tem os seus defeitos — voltou a se aproximar e segurou na jaqueta jeans azul que ele usava, sorrindo sugestivamente — e eles não me impedem de querer sair com você.

— Isso é um sim? — semicerrou os olhos confuso.

_— Sim._

**[...]**

Escolheram um passeio pelo centro da cidade, ninguém sequer suspeitava da verdadeira identidade de Clyde, então não tiveram problema algum em serem vistos. Fora que Chanyeol não queria que aquele primeiro encontro fosse ruim de forma alguma, ao por exemplo, ter que ficar olhando para trás, alarmado o tempo inteiro. Isso seria péssimo. 

Baekhyun preferia coisas simples; era noite, mas havia uma feira que estava passando pela cidade que ele ainda não tivera a oportunidade de visitar por causa do trabalho. Então, aproveitou a oportunidade e arrastou Chanyeol para lá.

O mais alto ria da maneira animada que o outro caminhava e o deixava a par da situação da cidade nos últimos dias, afinal, o Park estava fora e só tinha voltado para vê-lo, porém, o baixinho ainda não sabia desse detalhe.

Depois de caminharem pelos espaços estreitos entre as barracas montadas na rua, decidiram parar um pouco. Ambos estavam cansados e com um pouco de fome, encostados no capô do carro de Chanyeol. Ele então sugeriu algo que seria o pontapé inicial para um dos sentimentos que mais cercaria a relação deles. 

_O gosto pela adrenalina._

— Quer comer alguma coisa? Se sim, o que prefere? — perguntou animado.

— Qualquer coisa. Sendo comida, eu fico satisfeito.

— Que tal um pouquinho de tudo? 

— Pode ser. Mas a gente pode rach…

— Que isso, baby. — piscou para ele e saiu de seu lado, segurando em sua mão momentaneamente apenas para soltá-la devagar — Já volto — sorriu de canto.

Baekhyun ficou quieto em seu canto, fazendo o que sabia de melhor; observar. 

Chanyeol tinha trocado de roupa antes de pausarem a caminhada. O tempo havia esfriado e por isso ele emprestou sua jaqueta para o menor, pegando para si um casaco com capuz que sempre ficava no carro. Caminhava com a postura impecável, demonstrando uma estranha simpatia. A vitrine da loja de conveniências era totalmente aberta, o que permitiu que Baekhyun continuasse a observá-lo. 

Primeiro, ele cumprimentou o rapaz que estava no caixa, rápido o suficiente para que ele sequer visse seu rosto. Engrossou a voz quando falou e seguiu andando até o último setor daquela lojinha de conveniências. De longe, Baekhyun via apenas o capuz do casaco dele. Se aproximou um pouco mais da vitrine e novamente o encontrou. 

Ele olhava para os lados e, sem que ninguém percebesse, colocava algumas coisas dentro de uma sacola escura. Estava desconfiado, mas por dentro; extasiado.

Chanyeol não roubava porque precisava. Em grande maioria, seus roubos eram para pessoas que realmente precisavam, no entanto, o sentimento de adrenalina, as mãos sempre nervosas, o estado de alerta e a sensação de que poderia ser flagrado era o que lhe dava animação para prosseguir. Ele fazia aquelas coisas sem pudor algum, apenas fazia.

Baekhyun ficou curioso, afinal, nunca tinha roubado uma balinha sequer. Porém, desde as últimas notícias sobre todos aqueles assaltos repentinos, acabou ficando interessado. Quando viu a expressão satisfeita estampada no rosto de Clyde, também quis saber qual era a sensação e se realmente era tão bom quanto parecia.

Sem vergonha alguma entrou na loja, sequer dando tempo do caixa olhar para porta, entrando rápido no primeiro setor, afinal, estava desprotegido sem capuz, sem nada. Encontrou o mais alto no setor seguinte e o chamou baixinho:

— Honesto.

— Sempre fui — Park riu anasalado. 

— Vou te ajudar — o menor sorriu animado e tirou a sacola das mãos do outro, começando a pegar o que via de legal e gostoso para comer pela frente.

Chanyeol ficou sem reação. Queria impedi-lo, mas ele parecia estranhamente empenhado. Se sentiu um pouco culpado e foi até ele, segurando em sua mão.

— Não precisa fazer isso por minha causa.

— Quem disse que isso é por você? — questionou verdadeiramente e o mais alto ergueu as duas mãos em rendição.

Baekhyun aparentemente estava indo bem, mas por dentro estava prestes a explodir. A respiração estava descompassada e as mãos suavam a medida que colocava as últimas coisas que chamaram sua atenção dentro do saco preto. 

A dopamina que seu corpo liberava causava-lhe uma estranha sensação de prazer que o fazia ter ainda mais vontade de continuar com aquilo. Estava em total estado de alerta, alguns músculos totalmente tensos e prontos para correr, caso fosse preciso. Sorriu de canto e entregou a sacola para o mais alto que balançou a cabeça negativamente, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de presenciar.

— Você é impossível. 

— Obrigado — sorriu respirando fundo.

— _Ei, vocês dois!_ — Um homem que tinha saído do provável depósito do lugar gritou apontando para os dois e começou a correr naquela direção.

— Corre, corre, corre! — Chanyeol repetiu e Baekhyun arregalou os olhos totalmente eufórico e correu até a porta desesperado. 

Park estava atrás de si e só não corria mais porque estava acompanhando o ritmo do menor, mas caso fosse preciso, agarraria em sua mão e o faria apressar-se ainda mais. O sino da porta ecoou duas vezes quando os rapazes saíram correndo por ela, sendo seguidos pelo caixa e possível dono do estabelecimento.

Enquanto corriam a sacola que o mais alto carregava acabou ficando presa em uma lixeira e ele teve que largá-la, deixando tudo para trás; ele apenas correu como se não houvesse amanhã, com Baekhyun ao seu lado parecendo uma verdadeira criança. 

O coração dele estava muito acelerado, a respiração ofegante, o cansaço em ter que pensar em mil e uma possibilidades de tudo dar errado. Todo aquele misto de sensações deixou-o fascinado e eufórico, a animação foi tanta que, sem motivo aparente, começou a rir. Logo se deu conta que Chanyeol também estava rindo tanto quanto ele. 

Correram mais um pouco e para que finalmente parassem, Park puxou Baekhyun para uma viela pouco iluminada. Só cabiam os dois naquele lugar o que os obrigou a manterem os corpos muito próximos. Com a fraca luz que os alcançava, só era possível ver levemente o rosto um do outro. Ficaram quietos e esperaram os caras passarem direto ou desistirem.

O completo silêncio que foram obrigados a manter acabou dizendo muita coisa. O menor estava ansioso, então do jeito que podia pegou a mão de Chanyeol e levou-a até o lado esquerdo de seu peito. O coração dele batia descompassadamente. Sorriu e piscou os olhos várias vezes, totalmente agitado com aquela situação. 

Chanyeol estava com as costas totalmente grudadas na parede, e do jeito que podia, ergueu o braço, passando a mão livre de forma carinhosa na nuca do moreno que soltou a respiração com aquele contato. Com cuidado, levou o rosto dele até seu peitoral e o abraçou para que ele se acalmasse. Baekhyun ficou imóvel, ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos dele, que pareciam estar em sincronia com os seus, e pensando que talvez os braços daquele cara fossem um ótimo lugar para se estar.

Quando os homens que estavam os perseguindo o xingaram alto e pararam de correr, perceberam que já seria um bom momento para sair daquele lugar minúsculo. Byun desatou a rir:

— Estou extasiado — disse enquanto gargalhava.

— Você é doido mesmo — sorriu para ele.

— Doido? Eu preciso sentir isso de novo, nunca me senti tão vivo. — arregalou os olhos e deu alguns pulinhos para tentar aliviar mais aquela adrenalina que ainda estava em suas veias — É assim que você fica sempre que faz um roubo?

— Geralmente sim. Mas, não te aconselho a fazer isso outras vezes — de repente Chanyeol ficou sério e até suspirou — Essa vida talvez não seja para você.

— Quem _Clyde Barrow_ pensa que é para dizer o que é ou não para mim? — arqueou uma sobrancelha.

A coragem que Baekhyun tinha também foi algo que conquistou o mais alto. Ninguém, em sã consciência, falaria consigo daquele jeito, mas ele falava e não parecia nem um pouco amedrontado.

— Ele se preocupa.

— Depois de uma foda na cozinha, uns beijos e um encontro? Você é fácil assim com todo mundo? 

— Nunca pensei que iria me preocupar com alguém tão rápido como aconteceu com você. Sua mãe surtaria se soubesse.

— A minha mãe surta com tudo que não é da vontade dela. — deu de ombros — Mas então, dá uma nota! 

— Nota? — semicerrou os olhos confuso.

— Sim! Para a minha marginalidade.

— Definitivamente, você não parece um marginal. — riu e o menor encarou-lhe de um jeito ameaçador — Para as suas mãos leves eu dou nota sete. 

— Sete?! — questionou, nitidamente indignado — A minha performance foi ótima!

— Não sei o quão leve suas mãos podem ser.

— Te garanto que elas são ótimas em tudo que fazem — falou maliciosamente, mas parecendo não dar muita importância.

— Por quê sempre que conversamos acaba rolando um flerte ou algo do tipo? — perguntou tirando um fio de cabelo que estava quase caindo nos olhos do menor e aproveitando para admirar o quão bonito seu rosto era.

— Porque estamos nitidamente interessados um no outro. 

Chanyeol desviou a atenção dos seus lábios para encará-lo. Ambos estavam sérios, o que Baekhyun tinha dito era a mais pura verdade, porém, o mais alto sabia de todos os riscos que iriam correr caso decidissem ir adiante com aqueles sentimentos que, de tão avassaladores, até lhe tiravam o sono. Foram esses mesmos sentimentos que motivaram Park a viajar da cidade vizinha até sua antiga, apenas para vê-lo. Baekhyun despertava em si lados que sequer sabia que tinha, mas que definitivamente amou conhecer.

— Você é a única coisa que me faz ter vontade de voltar para essa cidadezinha medíocre... — o mais alto confessou — Desde que conheci você me sinto estranhamente incompleto e eu jurava que já tinha _tudo_. 

— O que está dizendo Park? — engoliu em seco, sempre ficava bastante nervoso em situações como aquela, onde precisaria conversar sobre seus sentimentos, nunca fora bom com essas coisas. Preferia escrever cartas ao invés de falar.

— Estou dizendo que eu estou gostando ‘ _pra caralho_ de você. 

Baekhyun achou que aquilo fosse alguma brincadeira ou mais um flerte aleatório, entretanto, quando olhou para ele, as orbes escuras e que achava tão intensas estavam olhando para seus olhos. Sentiu o coração novamente errar as batidas, mas, dessa vez ele parecia pulsar mais devagar. Definitivamente iria procurar um cardiologista ou talvez devesse apenas deixar ser guiado por aquele órgão que, desde os últimos acontecimentos, parecia estar descompassado.

Park falava sério. Estava gostando muito daquele cara, gostando tanto que teve coragem para se confessar. Clyde Barrow era audacioso, corajoso e debochado, mas quando o assunto era amor, não era _ele_ quem prevalecia; era Chanyeol, que apesar de toda a segurança em si mesmo, ficava sempre com um pé atrás e receoso demais. 

Seu meio-irmão, Jongin, sempre garantiu-lhe que um coração quebrado doía mais do que um ferimento de bala. Ele nunca havia levado um tiro e também nunca teve o coração quebrado e não queria sentir tal dor tão cedo. 

O mais baixo não sabia como responder aquilo, suas as mãos começaram a suar e ele ficou ansioso. A adrenalina parecia estar voltando aos poucos, mas agora ela vinha junto de uma sensação que fazia seu estômago ter borboletas. Odiava essa melosidade da paixão, mas naquele momento, se sentiu nas nuvens e com uma felicidade incomum. O outro estava esperando que ele respondesse, mas como dito antes, não era tão bom com palavras faladas. 

Preferia escrever ou então agir.

No dia em que se conheceram, tinha sido avisado. Mas agora que já havia se queimado, queria deixar que aquele fogo o consumisse. Sentia o coração arder quando aquele homem estava tão perto de si e amava cada emoção singular que ele o proporcionou.

Olhou de um lado para o outro antes de segurar na mão de Chanyeol e puxá-lo de volta para a viela que estavam antes. Fez ele se encostar na parede outra vez, e aproveitando o pouco espaço que tinham, grudou seu corpo mais ao dele, agarrou sua nuca e puxou-o para um beijo. Aquele beijo tinha dito tantas coisas que se tornaria inesquecível.

As mãos do mais alto seguravam sua cintura, enquanto ganhava um cafuné na nuca a medida que aquele contato se intensificava. Os lábios mexiam-se com carinho e ansiedade e quando a língua do Park tocou o lábio inferior do menor, aquele ósculo ficou ainda mais quente. Agora estavam apressados, excitados; aquele beijo tinha gosto de cigarro, paixão e lascívia. 

Se separaram para respirar graças ao beijo ininterrupto. Chanyeol abaixou um pouco a cabeça para encostar sua testa na dele, e Baekhyun sorriu satisfeito antes de finalmente criar coragem para respondê-lo.

— Eu também estou gostando ‘pra caralho de você — tentou imitar o tom de voz dele, fazendo-o rir anasalado.

Saíram daquela viela semi-escura e voltaram rapidamente para o carro do Park. O mais alto nunca estivera tão grato por ter comprado um carro com todos as janelas e o parabrisas espelhados; ele dirigiu até um local mais reservado e então continuaram com os beijos e amassos no banco de trás. 

Quando estavam juntos sentiam que eram invencíveis, intocáveis e as pessoas mais felizes do mundo. E fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que Baekhyun se sentiu tão bem em estar com alguém. Chanyeol conseguiu, em pouco tempo, o fazer desejar o amor outra vez, coisa que definitivamente não estava em seus planos, mas que a partir daquele dia, passou a ser uma das metas de sua vida.

Prometeu a si mesmo que viveria o _amor_ da maneira mais arrebatadora possível; seria a mais bonita e emocionante jornada, mais do que as histórias dos romances que lia, entretanto, _sem tragédias._

**[...]**

Sempre que Baekhyun estava no trabalho, tendo que lidar com todos aqueles velhos rabugentos e passava alguma notícia sobre os assaltantes que faziam a polícia local ter cabelos brancos, sentia-se feliz, afinal, significava que Chanyeol estava na cidade e que no final de semana mais próximo iriam se encontrar. 

Como de costume, no terceiro domingo do mês a gangue Barrow retornava a cidade natal. Já fazia um mês que Clyde tinha pedido o baixinho em namoro, e desde então a motivação para sempre sair inteiro e saudável de cada assalto ganhou um nome e sobrenome.

Como uma despedida, Jongin decidiu chamar uns amigos e o irmão mais velho para sair. O que rendeu uma noite bastante agitada, regada a beijos, amassos, músicas e muito álcool. Saíram da boate perto da meia-noite e, como um adolescente, Baekhyun precisou ligar para sua mãe, porém não estava conseguindo pela falta de área. O casal precisou se separar do restante do grupo, então o Kim se encarregou de deixar um recado para a mãe do amigo.

Os namorados foram para um motel bastante conhecido na cidade por ser bastante luxuoso e caro. O menor não quis voltar para casa naquela noite e sabia que talvez traria problemas para Chanyeol, caso ele tivesse que dormir consigo em casa. Para entrarem naquele lugar os dois tiveram que inventar um nome falso. 

Assim que entraram no quarto, o baixinho não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa; nunca tinha ido a algum lugar daquele tipo, muito menos um tão requintado como aquele. As lâmpadas pareciam estar pintadas de roxo deixando todo o cômodo com a iluminação da mesma cor, havia algumas fitas de led alaranjadas nos detalhes em gesso do teto. Deu alguns passos a frente e encontrou um banheiro de tamanho mediano e quando caminhou um pouco mais arregalou os olhos e ficou estranhamente animado. 

Havia uma hidromassagem redonda com um balde, garrafas de champagne e duas taças. 

— Gostou? — Chanyeol o abraçou por trás e deixou um beijo no pescoço dele, o fazendo se arrepiar pelo toque repentino naquele lugar que sabia ser sensível.

— Amei. Nunca estive em um lugar assim. — sorriu e falou baixo — Porra, eu me sinto virgem outra vez por estar tão surpreso. 

— Você era quando nos conhecemos?— o mais alto perguntou segurando o riso — Caralho, eu tirei a sua virgin...

— Não, idiota! — o interrompeu, falando mais alto que ele e revirando os olhos — Mas e então, vamos ao que interessa? 

— E o que te interessa, baby? 

— _Você_. 

O puxou pela cintura e levantou o rosto para beijá-lo; como de costume, gostava de o beijar com as mãos em sua nuca e aproveitar para fazer um carinho ou então puxar o cabelo do moreno que amava qualquer coisa que ele fizesse consigo. 

Enquanto os lábios pareciam famintos pela maneira obscena que se tocavam, o mais alto desceu sua mão até a bunda de Byun apertando com um tanto de força e o fazendo gemer baixinho; sabia que ele adorava quando as suas mãos grandes apertavam qualquer parte do seu corpo. Sentia-se desejado e sentia que com aquele homem seria capaz de fazer loucuras. 

Fizeram um ótimo uso das camisinhas e lubrificantes que estavam separados no quarto. 

Provavelmente, os “vizinhos” não iriam reclamar da barulheira feita por aqueles dois. Baekhyun estava com as pernas envolta do Park enquanto sentia-se preenchido pelo membro em seu interior. O mais alto movimentava o quadril em um ritmo lento de vai e vem, queria deixá-lo se acostumar com a sensação e ao mesmo tempo observar todas as expressões excitadas que o moreno fazia.

Os corpos estavam suados e alguns fios de cabelo grudados nas testas. Byun estava com os olho semicerrados e encarava as orbes escuras do namorado, os lábios entreabertos para gemer a medida que o prazer começava a tomar conta de si. Aquela posição era perfeita, pois conseguia olhá-lo também e era nítido o controle do outro para ser cuidadoso consigo, tão cuidadoso que fez Baekhyun rir.

— Acho que você pode ir mais rápido. 

— Não foi você que reclamou de estar com problemas para sentar na última semana?

— Não me importo de não conseguir sentar, especialmente quando, na verdade, o que eu quero mesmo é sentar em você. Então, para que eu não me descontrole por fazer tal coisa, porque infelizmente, eu trabalho sentado, você poderia humildemente me foder mais… — provocou. 

— Por quê você é assim, Baekhyun? — riu da audácia alheia — Fica me provocando ao falar essas coisas... — retirou-se do interior alheio o ouvindo grunhir descontente — Seu corpo é perfeito… — depositou mais alguns beijos no abdômen, descendo para as coxas e pênis, dando um beijinho na glande rosada e inchada. Segurou as pernas dele colocando-as envolta de seu corpo outra vez.

Como o mais novo havia pedido. Chanyeol agora entrava e saia de si com rapidez e intensidade, precisou deitar por cima dele enquanto mexia a cintura da maneira que podia, _e porra_ , a pior — ou melhor — coisa que fez foi ter ficado com os ouvidos tão perto daquela maldita boquinha. Baekhyun gemia todo tipo de indecência e palavrões possíveis e para terminar de desestabilizá-lo passava a língua quente pelas orelhas dele, o causando arrepios. 

Gozaram juntos; o baixinho estava com o rosto corado e quente e o mais alto puxou-lhe para seu colo. Descansaram ali por alguns segundos. Chanyeol com a cabeça no peitoral dele e o Byun com a testa nos ombros do Park. Escutavam a respiração um do outro, sentindo as peles grudadas e sempre que fechavam os olhos, pensavam nos beijos e toques que os lembrava constantemente de um dos motivos para darem tão certo.

A química que eles tinham era irrefutável. Pareciam ter sido feitos um para o outro. Até mesmo no sexo não havia defeitos, era perfeito, gostoso e fazia com que quisessem mais e mais daquela pequena parte da relação mais intensa que tiveram.

Logo foram aproveitar a temperatura agradável e relaxante da hidromassagem. O menor estava entre as pernas do amante, encostado no tronco dele enquanto Chanyeol o dava beijos carinhosos. Com toda sua aleatoriedade, achou aquele momento propício para começar a pensar sobre a vida. 

Jamais se imaginou em um lugar daqueles, namorando um cara que era procurado pela polícia, transando loucamente com alguém assim e começando a amar a adrenalina que percorria suas veias sempre que estava cometendo algo _errado_ com ele. Se sentia extasiado e queria continuar; fazer aquelas coisas o dava a sensação de que estava mais vivo do que nunca e que poderia ir além. Baekhyun queria transcender ao lado do namorado. 

Quase como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Park parou de beijá-lo e respirou fundo:

— Eu gosto de estar com você, mas tenho medo que isso possa te prejudicar. Tudo o que eu menos quero é que fique infeliz estando comigo. — seu tom de voz era pesado e preocupado — Não é fácil namorar alguém como eu. Tem um preço alto que eu acredito que você não precise pagar. 

— Por que fala como se fosse a pior pessoa desse mundo? — se afastou dele ainda dentro d’água e virou-se para olhar em seus olhos. Chanyeol engoliu em seco. — Céus, você não é! — exclamou como se fosse óbvio.

— Já escutei tanto o quão ruim eu sou que acho que em algum momento comecei a acreditar e a pensar que uma pessoa como eu, não merece alguém tão bom como você. — ele estava sério, mas os olhos não deixavam-no mentir. Uma tristeza atípica vinha preenchendo seu coração com frequência nos últimos dias e não sabia o motivo para tal.

— As pessoas falam maldades de todo mundo, baby. — deu de ombros — O que você faz não é bem visto pela sociedade. Mas, eu prefiro enxergar o outro lado disso.

— Que lado?

— Você ajuda outras pessoas com o lucro dos seus roubos. Eu sei que a sua gangue tem família, aqueles caras passavam por necessidades e graças a você, hoje eles podem ter uma vida mais digna e colocar comida na mesa. Não importa por quais meios, o que importa é que há humanidade e bondade no fundo das coisas que você faz. — segurou a mão dele e tentou passar o máximo de confiança com suas palavras — Chanyeol, você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci em toda minha vida, que era medíocre e chata até te encontrar — não evitou sorrir.

— Sabe que metade dessa cidade quer me ver atrás das grades, né? 

— Também sei que eles não vão conseguir. — afirmou convicto — Sequer conhecem a sua verdadeira identidade e não são tão bons quanto você — se gabou e finalmente arrancou um sorriso do outro, um riso sem graça, mas já era alguma coisa. Odiava vê-lo cabisbaixo.

— Quando estou com você me sinto a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Você desperta coisas em mim que eu não sabia que existiam e isso é o máximo — continuou a falar, arqueando as sobrancelhas — Chanyeol, não importa o que as pessoas dizem.

— Mas…

— Cansei de viver pela opinião dos outros. Para mim, você é incrível. Apesar de tudo que falam, eu não ligo e continuo te aman… — mordeu o lábio inferior se dando conta do que iria falar.

Em dois meses de relacionamento nenhum dos dois havia dito que se amavam. Chanyeol quis em vários momentos, mas não sabia se estava sendo rápido demais ou então não estava totalmente seguro dos sentimentos do menor. No entanto, não evitou o sorrisinho satisfeito no canto dos lábios quando se deu conta do que ele iria dizer.

— _Acho_ que te amo. — Park suspirou e se aproximou dele que parecia um pouco perdido — Do contrário, eu continuaria sendo inconsequente, mas não, agora eu sinto a necessidade de estar bem, de permanecer intacto, porque desse jeito eu posso te ter comigo. Sinto saudades e dou o meu jeito de vir até você. E eu nunca fiz isso por ninguém.

— Eu _tenho certeza_ que amo você, baby. — confessou e fez um biquinho fofo — Te amo tanto que faria qualquer coisa para ficarmos juntos. Largaria tudo para estar por perto e ter você comigo. Sinto tanta falta quando você vai embora — o biquinho agora estava triste — e eu jamais faria esse tipo de coisa que disse. Independente de quem fosse, com você é diferente — olhou nas orbes escuras e naquele momento teve uma ideia que não tiraria tão fácil da cabeça.

— _Chanyeol_.

— Hm? 

— Eu vou com você.

O mais alto arqueou uma sobrancelha confuso e arrumou sua postura. .

— Vai comigo ‘pra onde? Não está falando sério, certo? — perguntou com medo da resposta que teria. 

— _Vou para onde você for_. 

— Não vou te deixar abandonar toda uma vida. Uma vida honesta e um trabalho para vir comigo se tornar um criminoso. Acho que o champagne não te fez bem, baby. — falava com o cenho franzido e Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— Do que adianta continuar aqui vivendo entediado? — perguntou retoricamente — Eu quero começar de novo, uma vida nova ao seu lado. Garanto que sou melhor, mais ágil e mais bonito do que qualquer um da sua gangue — instigou se aproximando do rosto do namorado e mordendo o lábio inferior dele devagar. Levou os dígitos até as coxas por debaixo d’água e começou a subi-los perigosamente, falando perigosamente:

— Já provei o quão leves minhas mãos podem ser... — Chanyeol riu daquela ideia maluca, mas quando fitou o namorado e viu o quanto estava sério, se deu conta de que ele estava determinado.

Continuou o olhando estranhamente, de um instante para o outro se encontrou em uma verdadeira montanha russa de sentimentos. Estava com o coração saltando de alegria por ser correspondido, pelas declarações trocadas, mas agora sentia-se preocupado.

— Não quero que nada ruim te aconteça. Nunca vou me perdoar se isso acontecer... — falou tão sério que até seu tom de voz havia mudado — Já perdi pessoas demais e não quero te perder, Baekhyun.

— Você não vai me perder. Eu prometo, baby — sorriu daquele jeitinho reconfortante que só ele fazia.

— Não pode prometer o que não depende de você. 

— Mas posso prometer que, se depender de mim, nada vai acontecer a nós dois. Vamos permanecer juntos, vamos deixar a nossa marca nesse mundo chato, vamos mostrar para o que viemos, e mais do que antes, eu vou te provar que não há nada de errado com quem você é. Você é incrível, perfeito e é o cara com quem eu quero estar. 

Segurou nos ombros do mais alto e sentou-se em seu colo, um joelho em cada lado das coxas. Passou o dorso da mão por sua bochecha e encostou os lábios em um selinho longo. Aquele beijo foi o selo da promessa de Baekhyun; faria o possível e impossível para cumprí-la e Chanyeol seria capaz de mover o mundo pelo bem estar dele. 

Nunca em sua existência tinha se importado tanto com alguém como se importava com Baekhyun. Park relutou bastante antes de aceitar aquela ideia maluca, afinal, queria estar com o namorado, mas temia que algo de ruim acontecesse. Jurou para si que não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer com ele. 

— Eu te amo — o mais novo disse baixinho, afastando um pouco seu rosto para olhá-lo.

— Também te amo. 

Naquela madrugada, fizeram amor novamente e pela manhã já faziam planos para se mudarem. 

Baekhyun não era apenas ele mesmo. A partir daquele dia também seria chamado de _Bonnie_ , o mais novo integrante da gangue Barrow. 

Foi só então que começou a jornada de _Bonnie e Clyde_ , o casal mais perigoso de Seul.

**[...]**

O relógio marcava 19h45 quando deram início ao plano mais grandioso da carreira criminosa de Chanyeol. Faltavam quinze minutos para o banco central fechar e Baekhyun sabia que, naquele horário, tinham poucos clientes e menos funcionários, assim como sabia que a segurança também se reduzia. Logo poderiam colocar tudo em ação. 

Na rua anterior, Junmyeon e Minseok que eram outros membros da gangue Barrow, atraíam a atenção das pessoas com a coisa mais valiosa de todas; dinheiro. No lugar em que estavam não havia o menor sinal de movimentação. Clyde conseguiu com alguns contatos hackear as câmeras de segurança daquela rua e assim que estacionou do lado oposto ao banco desligou todas que poderiam alcançá-lo.

— Está pronto? — perguntou olhando para o agora castanho, Baekhyun, que estava sentado no banco de carona.

— Já nasci pronto, baby. — sorriu orgulhoso, dando uma última olhada em seu reflexo impecável pelo retrovisor — Cuidado, hm? Amo você — deu um selinho rápido no mais alto antes de tirar do porta-luvas a máscara escura que cobria-lhe todo o rosto.

— Também amo você e, por favor, também se cuide — pediu sério e conseguiu ver o sorriso convencido dele se moldar por de trás do tecido preto — Volte são e salvo.

Baekhyun assentiu e respirou fundo fechando os olhos por alguns segundos antes de abrir a porta e descer. Assim que encostou os pés no asfalto sentiu os dedos das mãos ficarem dormentes e cerrou o punho várias vezes; aquela ansiedade não era igual a costumeira, era estranha e causava mal-estar. Tentou ignorar o maldito enjôo que sentia desde a manhã e prosseguir. 

A estrada vazia e as câmeras desligadas serviram para que não gastasse energia antes do tempo. Como se fosse o dono da cidade, caminhou com o ar de superioridade e coragem que tinha desde sempre e da maneira que podia. Por sorte, sua perna esquerda não deixaria nenhum rastro naquela noite. Graças a sua velocidade reduzida, não se apressou a sacar a arma e correr o risco de levantar alguma suspeita. 

Como um verdadeiro lorde, tirou o cartão de identificação e acesso da época que trabalhava ali do bolso, o que lhe dava total liberdade para passar por qualquer lugar do prédio mesmo que estivesse carregando todo um armamento metalizado. Em quatro anos trabalhando naquele lugar, aquela tinha sido a única vez que foi grato. 

Ao passar pela porta sacou as duas pistolas que trazia consigo, apontando uma para o guarda que ficava no canto do salão e a outra para o homem que estava sacando dinheiro. 

— Se você fizer qualquer coisa, eu estouro a cabeça dele. — engatilhou a arma da mão esquerda que apontava para o cliente do banco que já estava com as mãos levantadas totalmente amedrontado. O segurança o olhava com os olhos semicerrados, segurando sua própria arma — Solta essa porra e desliga as câmeras dessa espelunca. 

Ele refutou e deu um passo na direção do Byun que revirou os olhos e deu dois tiros para cima com a semiautomática silenciosa, sua preferida para momentos como aqueles, perfeitamente perigosas, porém discretas. O segurança recuou e aquele foi o tempo que teve para se aproximar do cliente e agarrá-lo, puxando seu braço para trás o imobilizando imediatamente.

— Você tem três segundos para desligar as câmeras — apontou a arma para a cabeça daquele homem que pedia por clemência e tremia de medo.

— Quem é você?

— Um! Dois! — aumentou o tom de voz e acelerou a contagem escutando o som do equipamento sendo desligado assim que o guarda apertou um dos botões de seu controle — Joga isso pra mim. 

Aquele oficial não faria aquilo em outra situação, mas a prioridade era zelar pelo bem dos clientes. Conheceu quem era o assaltante pela deficiência dele, e se deu conta que aquele assalto poderia ter um fim sangrento e trágico, então fez o que foi pedido. 

Baekhyun pisou no controle o quebrando por completo. Sinalizou para a porta que levava para a parte interna do banco e os dois refém o obedeceram. 

Quando entrou ali e os funcionários perceberam que se tratava de um assalto começaram a gritar e se agitar.

— Mas que porra, como vocês são barulhentos! — gritou atirando para o alto três vezes, dessa vez com a arma que fazia bem mais barulho. As pessoas se jogaram no chão e se encolheram todas no canto da parede 

— É o seguinte: se eu escutar algum som de celular ou souber que estão acionando a polícia, eu faço questão de deixar esse chão vermelho. Se cooperarem, ninguém se machuca — trancou a porta que levava até o salão e guardou a chave consigo, se aproximando de dois atendentes que conhecia muito bem.

Precisou engrossar um pouco a voz para falar com aqueles caras, caso contrário correria o risco de ser reconhecido. Tirou da cintura dois sacos e jogou na direção deles. 

— Vão até o cofre, encham com o máximo de dinheiro. Se possível, escondam a grana dentro das roupas. E sejam rápidos, senão eu vou atrás dos dois — apontou uma das armas para eles como se estivesse brincando e depois sorriu quando os viu correndo em direção às escadas que levavam ao cofre.

Ele sabia onde ficava cada lugar daquele prédio graças aos anos de trabalho e não negou que amou ver o medo estampado no rosto de seus supervisores que faziam de seus dias um verdadeiro inferno. Logo voltou a postura de antes, precisava ficar atento, caso alguém resolvesse bancar o engraçadinho todo o plano poderia ir por água abaixo. 

_Bonnie_ jamais permitiria isso. Estava disposto a fazer o que fosse necessário para que tudo corresse bem e naquele dia estava de bom humor, ou seja, não queria precisar matar alguém, então continuou observando os reféns na esperança de que eles colaborassem consigo.

Enquanto isso, dentro do carro do outro lado da rua, Chanyeol esperava ansioso. Batia os dedos no volante na esperança de que aquele roubo fosse rápido e que pudesse encontrar Baekhyun _inteiro_ o quanto antes. Desde os últimos acontecimentos ficara mil vezes mais preocupado, não suportaria ver o amor de sua vida machucado e sofrendo _novamente_.

**[...]**

_Já haviam lutado tanto procurando formas de os prender, armando tantas emboscadas falhas que já estavam impacientes. Com a autorização do governo, encontrariam aqueles que se denominavam como Bonnie e Clyde, e não, depois de tanto tempo eles não teriam direito a negociação ou conversa para uma apreensão pacífica._

_Haveria uma execução._

_Baekhyun engoliu em seco sentindo um gosto amargo na boca; a cabeça do moreno martelava e martelava, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Olhou desesperado para o namorado que parecia estar do mesmo jeito que ele. Gostava de romances com finais trágicos, mas definitivamente não queria viver um._

_O casal fechou os olhos com força e abaixaram uma das mãos que entrelaçaram-se. Inferno... as coisas não poderiam acabar daquele jeito. Foi naquele momento que escutaram o barulho do gatilho da submetralhadora que um dos policiais carregava e uma sequência de tiros ecoaram na escuridão da noite fria de inverno._

Os oficiais ali xingaram uma sequência de palavrões e jogaram-se no chão enquanto Baekhyun abriu o maior sorriso de felicidade em meio a tanta aflição. 

Um dos policiais que estava no meio de todos os outros acabara de apertar o gatilho da metralhadora, descarregando a arma de uma única vez apontando para a direita. Chanyeol agarrou o volante com força e engoliu em seco, o namorado segurando no banco; logo sentiu um solavanco para o lado quando Park puxou a marcha do carro e fez um drift com o veículo, o menor saiu de onde estava para pegar a submetralhadora no banco de trás.

Colocou o tronco para fora da janela, e com a bandoleira da arma no pescoço segurando com uma das mãos na alça-teto do carro, precisou se concentrar um pouco. Com apenas uma mão direcionou a arma e apertou o gatilho, gritando e apontando-a de um lado para o outro conseguindo atingir alguns oficiais e a viatura policial.

Após o show de tiros, gritou de felicidade ao jogar a arma sem cuidado algum no lugar que ela estava antes e se livrar da máscara preta. Tirou a do namorado também, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. Os dois comemoraram, afinal, se livraram da prisão mais uma vez. A sensação de que tudo poderia dar muito errado era entorpecente, mas a de conseguir se safar era extasiante.

O casal pensava que agora poderiam relaxar, então, Chanyeol diminuiu a velocidade e parou momentaneamente para trocar de lugar com Baekhyun; de acordo com ele mesmo hoje não estava dando sorte na direção. Mesmo tendo um pouco de medo quando o outro dirigia — ele era meio descontrolado ao volante — decidiu que seria melhor. 

Poucos metros depois o moreno mais baixo se alarmou:

— Está ouvindo? — perguntou ao Park com os olhos arregalados.

Escutaram sons de sirenes policiais e de motos também. Sequer avisou, pisou no acelerador com força e agarrou o volante como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Chanyeol não estava nem aí para as placas de velocidade, se preocupava com a imprudência do outro. O carro era forte, mas só naquela noite já havia acelerado daquela maneira outras duas vezes.

Temia que o motor não aguentasse aquela potência ao extremo.

Os sons se aproximaram e Baekhyun começou a ficar muito nervoso, as mãos deixavam a marca suada ao redor do volante. Geralmente era ele que o piloto de fuga; a sua determinação dirigindo era maior que a do Park, ele seria capaz de passar por dentro de uma casa se fosse preciso para salvar a sua pele e a do namorado.

— Caralho. — xingou baixo prestando atenção ao sinal que o veículo lhe dava — Fodeu, Chanyeol. Fodeu muito! — repetiu várias vezes sentindo perder o controle do carro que aparentemente estava querendo sair do asfalto. As mãos suadas deixaram o volante escapar, este que girou sem controle algum.

— Calma! — o mais alto segurou a direção com certa força, impedindo que ela girasse mais e colocou o carro de volta a estrada, porém, não soltou-a — Pisa no acelerador que eu seguro.

— O que está dizendo?! Esse carro vai explodir!

— Você quer ser preso? — questionou, olhando-o fixamente e engolindo em seco.

— Merda! — exclamou antes de fazer o que foi pedido. 

Se assustou com a velocidade que aquele carro adquiriu, segurou-se no banco sentindo o motor do veículo a todo vapor. Ficou tão amedrontado com aquela situação que até colocou o cinto de segurança, coisa que nunca fazia e que sempre lhe deveu inúmeras broncas de Park. O que estava ao volante avistou um espaço livre fora da estrada entre algumas árvores secas e frágeis. Chanyeol puxou a embreagem mais uma vez e pediu para o moreno pisar no acelerador,e ele o fez como se sua vida dependesse daquilo; e de fato, agora dependia. 

Os dois soltaram a respiração quando viram que aquele caminho dava em outra estrada que felizmente estava deserta. No entanto, o mais alto não teve tempo de ver o sorriso de alívio do namorado. Tinha uma enorme construção rochosa que bloqueava metade do caminho asfaltado; ele arregalou os olhos e desviou para a direita, porém soltou o volante acidentalmente. 

O carro saiu da estrada desviando daquelas rochas, subiu por um barranco de terra a toda velocidade e, sem controle algum, capotou três vezes até parar do outro lado da estrada.

Chanyeol destravou a sua porta e de Baekhyun enquanto sua cabeça batia várias vezes contra o painel do veículo até que teve o corpo arremessado para fora. Sua testa sangrava e sentia uma dor latejante na cabeça. Os membros e tronco doíam como se não houvesse amanhã, mas um motivo maior do que todos aqueles pesares o fizeram levantar do chão.

Baekhyun não estava ao seu lado e sequer tinha sinal do baixinho.

Correu completamente tonto até o carro que estava destruído, todos os vidros quebrados e com o painel derrubado. Saia fumaça do motor era bastante preocupante. Chanyeol sentiu o coração apertadar com toda força quando viu que na verdade o namorado estava dentro do carro, provavelmente preso ao cinto de segurança que havia travado 

Ele estava inconsciente e com um ferimento na cabeça; dava para ver o sangue escorrendo perto de seus pés. Os olhos do Park encheram-se de lágrimas e engoliu em seco com muito medo. Não se lembrava de temer tanto por algo como naquele momento, sentia um gosto amargo na boca e segurou a vontade de chorar.

— B-baekhyun? — chamou-o, mas não obteve resposta — Por favor, fala comigo. — se agachou no chão e aproximou uma das mãos de seu nariz para sentir sua respiração.

Talvez estivesse diante do seu maior medo. Perder o amor de sua vida. Passou a ser cuidadoso por causa dele, temia que ele se machucasse e prometeu para si mesmo que não deixaria nada do tipo acontecer. Sentiu-se tão culpado, foi ideia dele ir por aquele caminho. deveria ter continuado no volante, afinal, era bem mais experiente que o menor. 

As lágrimas quiseram escorrer, mas foi rápido ao limpá-las quando sentiu que Byun estava respirando; deixou os ombros caírem de alívio. Pelo menos o pior não havia acontecido, mas vê-lo daquela maneira ainda era muito doloroso. Se levantou e tentou tirar aquela parte do painel que estava sobre as pernas dele e quando suspendeu-a e arrancou para fora do veículo viu que a perna esquerda de Baekhyun estava torta e havia cacos de vidros cravados em suas coxas. 

— Porra — xingou baixo — O que eu fiz, meu Deus? — se perguntou sentindo a vontade de chorar aumentar — Baek, me desculpa, amor. — pediu com a voz chorosa tentando ao máximo se controlar. A prioridade agora era tirar o namorado do carro e procurar um lugar para passarem a noite. 

Chanyeol já tinha visto coisas bem piores e mais sangrentas, mas nenhuma delas era com alguém que amava. Precisou criar coragem e forças de onde nem imaginava. Ainda tremendo destravou o cinto de segurança e antes de tirar o corpo do namorado pegou a mochila que ainda estava no banco de trás, cheia de dinheiro, e a colocou no chão. 

Com todo cuidado do mundo, segurou nas costas dele com um braço e o outro passou por debaixo de suas coxas que estavam imóveis. Ao fazer isso, ouviu ele grunhir, ainda que estivesse desmaiado. 

— Desculpa, baby — falou baixinho — mas eu não vou conseguir te tirar daqui tão devagar. Céus, que merda eu fiz! — exclamou praguejando-se e tirou Baekhyun de dentro do veículo rapidamente. 

Ele estava totalmente desacordado em seus braços, enquanto Chanyeol olhava de um lado para o outro com medo que algum policial ou animal aparecesse, afinal, estavam no meio de uma estrada deserta com um verdadeiro matagal de cada lado. 

Clyde Barrow sempre sabia o que fazer em situações complicadas, não tinha medo de nada e era destemido. Mantinha a calma e talvez esses fossem os motivos para que fosse tão bem sucedido em qualquer coisa que fizesse. No entanto, naquele instante, se viu perdido. 

Com o namorado inconsciente e machucado, sem um meio de sair dali e correndo risco de serem encontrados pela polícia, aquela foi a primeira vez em que se arrependeu de estar envolvido em uma vida criminosa. Não podia ir a um hospital com o Byun, tampouco poderia bater em alguma porta para pedir ajuda tão facilmente. 

Ao olhar o rosto de Baekhyun, lembrou-se das vezes em que precisou ir a missa com ele e sua sogra. Fazia aquilo para tentar agradar a mãe dele que não gostava nadinha de si e que se soubesse que ele não dava a mínima para religião, provavelmente daria um jeito de sumir com o baixinho. 

— Se o que a sua família acredita realmente for real nós vamos dar um jeito de sair dessa porque eu, sinceramente, não sei o que fazer. Me perdoa por isso, Baekhyun. — seu olhar transparecia todo o medo que sentia. — Desistiu de tentar segurar o choro.

Foi tirado de suas lágrimas quando escutou o toque de seu celular. Arregalou os olhos e precisou colocar o namorado no chão; procurou o melhor lugar, sem pedras ou plantas e aparentemente seguro. Voltou correndo até o carro e novamente não soube de onde tirou forças para se jogar pelo banco de trás. Olhou rapidamente para o chão e encontrou o aparelho com a tela trincada, porém funcionando e quis gritar de felicidade finalmente vendo a tal luz no fim do túnel. 

Atendeu e era um número privado, pediu para todas divindades que conhecia que fosse algum de seus colegas.

_“Clyde?”_

Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

— Jongin, por favor. Eu preciso de ajuda o quanto antes. — falou afobado e nervoso.

— O carro capotou, o Baekhyun está machucado, estamos no meio de uma estrada deserta e eu não sei o que fazer. — saiu de dentro do carro e colocou uma das mãos na cabeça totalmente preocupado.

_“Me dá vinte minutos. Tentem se manter seguros e me manda a localização”_

— Vem logo, por favor. — desligou e mandou a localização para o meio-irmão.

— _Chanyeol!_ — ouviu a voz trêmula do namorado gritar alto por si — Chanyeol!

Pegando o revólver que tinha caído perto de onde o carro havia parado, voltou correndo para perto de Baekhyun pensando que ele poderia ter visto alguém ou alguma coisa perigosa. Mas, quando chegou perto dele, o baixinho estava chorando muito e imóvel. Se agachou perto de seu rosto e tirou os fios grudados na testa molhada de sangue e suor. 

— Ei, calma. — disse baixinho — Estou aqui, baby — tentou dar um sorrisinho.

— M-mas não estava quando eu acordei. Lembrei do acidente e pensei que você tivesse ficado no carro, tive medo e me preocupei — Ainda tinha lágrimas no canto de seus olhos, fechou-os com força deixando que elas escorressem. Tentou se levantar erguendo primeiro o tronco, mas não conseguiu. Sua cabeça doía muito.

— Não se mexe tanto, baby. O Jongin vai vir nos buscar, tudo vai ficar bem — tentou tranquilizá-lo segurando sua mão, o menor retribuiu o aperto e fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

Baekhyun quis entrar em pânico quando acordou e não viu o namorado por perto, logo começou a pensar no pior e a chorar por não conseguir sequer se mexer. Pensava estar em choque pelo acidente, mas enquanto Chanyeol conversava consigo tentando o acalmar e evitando também que ele desmaiasse outra vez, quis mexer a perna esquerda no entanto, alguma coisa o dizia para não o fazer, apenas não sabia o que era.

Ignorando totalmente sua intuição, tentou apoiar os pés no chão para se levantar, mas quando precisou fazer isso gritou de dor por uma das pernas. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para baixo vendo que a esquerda estava torta e sangrando bastante na coxa e perto de seu tornozelo. Pensou que conseguiria evitar o choro, mas não pôde. A dor foi tanta que precisou agarrar o braço de Chanyeol com todas as forças que restavam em suas mãos para tentar de alguma forma aliviar seu sofrimento.

Antes de passarem os vinte minutos, Jongin chegou em um carro preto blindado. Saiu do veículo às pressas e consigo estava um médico que parecia jovem, mas que trajava jaleco e que trazia consigo uma espécie de mala. Baekhyun estava cansado e sentindo o corpo enfraquecer a cada segundo que passava. Ouvir o namorado falar consigo não estava mais surtindo efeito e quando os outros dois chegaram perto de si acabou se entregando ao desmaio novamente.

— Baby? — Clyde o chamava, mas não obteve resposta — Ah não, Baek. Por favor, amor, não desmaia de novo — começou a pedir com a voz já angustiada outra vez.

— Com licença, senhor. — o jovem médico se aproximou dele e pediu para que Park se afastasse.

— Calma — Jongin disse o chamando para perto de si, o abraçou — Vai dar tudo certo, esse é o Sehun. Ele é médico, se formou há dois anos. Fiz um resumo da situação e ele concordou em ajudar. 

— Eu sou o pior namorado do mundo. Olha o que aconteceu por minha causa. — Chanyeol falou com a mão na cabeça — Nunca vou me perdoar se algo pior ainda acontecer — olhou para Baekhyun que agora estava com um colar cervical ao redor do pescoço.

— Primeiro, não foi sua culpa. — disse sério chamando a atenção do mais velho — Segundo, nada vai acontecer. O Baek é forte — cruzou os braços — Fiquei muito preocupado. Como vê, não tive tempo nem de trocar de roupa. Depois de hoje posso perder meu emprego sabia? 

— Perdão. — falou baixinho — A sua preocupação com seu irmão mais velho é admirável. Nunca mais vou precisar te envolver nas minhas coisas, prometo — enxugou as lágrimas de antes.

— Não adianta prometer o que não pode cumprir — suspirou cansado.

— Vou precisar de ajuda — Sehun disse chamando os dois irmãos para mais perto — Não tive como trazer uma maca ou algo do tipo, então o carro precisa estar aqui para colocarmos ele lá. Fora que nós três vamos ter que carregá-lo para evitar que ele se machuque mais. E com cuidado. — ele falava sério e nitidamente sabia o que estava fazendo. 

Jongin deu a volta na estrada e estacionou perto dos outros. A parte do corpo de Baekhyun que mais estava machucada eram as pernas, essas então, ficaram com o médico, Jongin tinha os braços por debaixo das costas dele e Chanyeol segurava os ombros e apoiava a cabeça dele em seu antebraço de um modo que ela não se mexesse muito. 

Enquanto Jongin dirigia, no banco de trás com a ajuda do Park, Sehun tirava os cacos de vidro cravados nos membros inferiores, manchando o carro com sangue e tentando a todo custo estancar aqueles ferimentos. 

— E a perna dele? — Clyde perguntou aflito.

— Vai ser o que vou tentar resolver quando chegarmos — suspirou — Por sorte não foi pior.

— Teria como piorar? — o mais alto perguntou, sentindo o coração apertar só de imaginar e Sehun arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele — _Céus_.

O Kim tinha uma casa de campo que havia comprado para passar os finais de semana e férias. Era escondida, literalmente tiveram que entrar no meio de um matagal e passar por uma estrada entre árvores secas e arbustos para chegar. 

Estacionou em frente a residência que não era tão grande, mas ainda sim, parecia ser espaçosa. 

Com o mesmo cuidado de antes, levaram Byun para dentro. O deitaram no sofá deixando uma trilha de sangue que escorria dos ferimentos dele no piso. Sehun estava ansioso, aparentemente o estancamento não tinha dado certo por muito tempo. E achou que o problema para isso era o joelho deslocado.

O médico descobriu que sua perna estava torta, graças ao joelho. Suspirou antes de dar início a sua experiência médica mais improvisada de sua vida. Tirou uma anestesia de dentro da mala que trouxe e aplicou-a no moreno. Mas, ainda sim, pediu para Chanyeol dar um jeito de segurá-lo caso ele acordasse devido a dor.

— Vou colocar o joelho no lugar.

— Que agonia do caralho. — Jongin fez uma expressão surpresa e aflita — Não quero ver isso.

— Você lida com bandidos, por favor — o profissional revirou os olhos. O Park mais velho no momento estava mais preocupado com a saúde do namorado, do contrário, tiraria sarro do fora que o irmão havia levado. 

Com cuidado, segurou o joelho de Baekhyun com as duas mãos e mexeu a ponta dos dedos, tentando encontrar o local certo. Em um movimento rápido e que gerou um som de ossos estalando ,virou o joelho dele para a frente e desceu as mãos para a perna fazendo o mesmo com ela. 

Chanyeol assistia tudo enquanto segurava o outro com a maior das angústias. Não queria que ele precisasse sentir mais dor. Ele soltou a respiração quando o médico disse que, agora sim, o pior já tinha passado. 

Ele tirou de sua mala mais alguns medicamentos e começou a cuidar dos cortes nos membros inferiores e do restante dos ferimentos que encontrou. Teve que rasgar a roupa de Baek para evitar que se mexesse mais. Deu instruções para Jongin o ajudar, já que era nítido o nervosismo de Clyde e isso poderia atrapalhar de certo modo.

— Vá até a cozinha, beba uma água. — Sehun pediu gentilmente se direcionando ao mais velho — Se acalme, garanto que ele vai ficar bem — sorriu de canto. 

— Está bem.

Ia relutar, mas a verdade era que queria ficar sozinho por um tempo, para chorar e pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido. Se dirigiu até o cômodo instruído pelo meio-irmão e enquanto bebia o segundo copo d’água lembrou da promessa que tinha feito no dia que aceitou que o menor participasse daquilo tudo.

Era por esses motivos que ele não queria ceder. Seu maior medo passou a ser perdê-lo e só de imaginar essa possibilidade sentia vontade de chorar. Não deveria ter pegado aquele caminho, não deveria ter deixá-lo dirigir, deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso com tudo. Sentiu-se o homem mais incompetente e o pior namorado do mundo, agora Baekhyun carregaria consigo um _puta_ trauma por sua causa e poderia ter morrido.

Se algo assim acontecesse, jamais iria se perdoar. 

Debruçou-se sobre o balcão de mármore dali e se pôs a chorar. Odiou ver a pessoa que mais amava naquela situação; o coração ainda doía pelas lágrimas do outro, pela dor que ele sentiu e pelo pressentimento de que tudo daria ainda mais errado. Foi ansioso demais e, por mais que gostasse de toda aquela adrenalina, naquele instante quis desistir da vida criminosa e de tudo. Não tinha conseguido proteger Byun e aquilo definitivamente não lhe abandonaria os pensamentos tão cedo.

Seu irmão apareceu para consolá-lo e pelo menos por aquela noite o fez entender que não era sua culpa, afinal, fora um acidente. Mas Chanyeol ainda carregaria aquilo pelo resto da vida. 

Byun no dia seguinte acordou aos prantos por não conseguir mexer a perna esquerda. Sehun tinha dormido ali caso precisassem de algo e Jongin precisou voltar para cidade, afinal, trabalhava o dia inteiro na delegacia. Oh era fisioterapeuta. Tinha consigo um verdadeiro hospital dentro das malas, vários aparelhos que sabia que seria necessários, pois foi lhe explicado que não teria chance alguma de irem até um.

Fez alguns exames rápidos e chegou ao diagnóstico que já suspeitava. 

Baekhyun também levaria algo daquele acidente para o resto de sua vida. A lesão em seu joelho e perna tinham sido graves e precisaria fazer fisioterapia, caso contrário não voltaria a andar. E mesmo que conseguisse voltar a caminhar, iria arrastar ou mancar da perna esquerda para sempre. 

**[...]**

O período de recuperação dele havia sido bastante complicado. 

Sentia-se péssimo por depender tanto de outras pessoas. Graças a sua teimosia, acabou levando algumas quedas que poderiam prejudicá-lo ainda mais, o que fez Chanyeol ter uma conversa séria com o namorado para explicar que, por mais que as coisas estivessem difíceis, ele não deveria hesitar em pedir sua ajuda. Afinal, Baekhyun era a coisa mais importante para si.

Um mês depois de uma fisioterapia intensa começou a apresentar melhoras. Já conseguia andar com menos dificuldade; usava uma muleta, mas quando tentava dar alguns passos já não era mais tão doloroso. Se sentiu incrível quando conseguiu apoiar o pé no chão sem cair. Foi então que ele parou de se lamentar tanto — como estava fazendo nas últimas semanas. Ele se deu conta de que todas suas lamúrias afetaram indiretamente seu parceiro.

Clyde se culpava todos os dias pelo acidente, não tinha um dia sequer que não pensava sobre. Se entristecia ao lembrar da derrota que causou a pessoa que tanto amava. Todos os choros e dores do menor pareciam que iam para suas costas antes de dormir, pois sentia-se péssimo. Se pudesse escolher, preferia que tivesse sido ele a ficar preso no carro. Era triste demais ver alguém que tanto prezava sofrendo sem ter como de fato ajudar.. Todos os dias desejava retirar toda sua dor e substituir por coisas boas. 

Ele estava sentado na cama, olhando para a janela e vislumbrando a vista dali, que era muitíssimo bonita. A floresta ao redor começava a adquirir uma coloração mais quente, sinal de que o outono estava para chegar, a brisa suave que invadia o cômodo o fazia relaxar um pouco. Mas sempre voltava ao antigo pensamento, lembrava da promessa que fez a si mesmo; e depois de tudo, precisou fazer uma breve alteração.

 _“Prometo que vou cuidar de você e não vou deixar que nada ruim te aconteça outra vez. Vou proteger você, Baekhyun. Nem que eu tenha que dar a minha vida para isso”_ Chanyeol pensava enquanto olhava para o lado de fora, determinado. 

Jamais permitiria que o namorado sofresse tanto outra vez e muito menos por sua culpa. A promessa de dar a própria vida vinha da mais pura verdade. Quando se tratava de seu amor pelo Byun, sempre falava sério e jamais blefava. 

Se havia feito uma promessa, a cumpriria. Nem que fosse seu último ato antes de dar fim a sua existência.


	2. O fim da estrada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot: #145
> 
> Oioi, cá estou eu com o segundo e último capítulo de uma das histórias que eu mais amei escrever esse ano! Parabéns ao exolipse pela iniciativa incrível e todo o apoio que foi dado aos autores e leitores, meninas vocês são demais! 
> 
> Queridos leitores, preparem os lencinhos ~
> 
> Novamente, meu muito obrigada a minha beta incrível que me ajudou com tudo, você é incrível, mana <3  
> Pessoa que doou o plot, espero mesmo que você goste do resultado de tudo e que eu tenha conseguido alcançar suas expectativas, ah, seu plot é maravilhoso demais!
> 
> Boa leitura, amores!  
> <3

**[...]**

Chanyeol estava sentado na cama fazendo algumas anotações importantes, precisava se planejar melhor agora para qualquer coisa que fosse fazer. Estava mil vezes mais cuidadoso e preocupado, consequentemente mais precavido também. Seu foco naquilo era tão grande que não percebeu Baekhyun entrando no quarto. 

— Você fica tão fofo desse jeito, todo concentrado — sorriu e então teve a atenção do outro. Começou a caminhar na direção em que o mais alto estava, arrancando um sorriso orgulhoso do namorado.

— Olhe só para você, andando novamente e sem as muletas — disse feliz, amava ver a evolução do menor — Tem certeza que não precisa mais delas, baby? 

— Tenho — suspirou sentando ao lado dele, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro — Yeol, eu queria me desculpar. 

— Pelo o quê? — deixou de lado os papéis para prestar total atenção nele. O moreno tirou o rosto de seu ombro e respirou fundo para olhá-lo nos olhos em seguida.

— Por ter tornado as coisas tão difíceis. Por minha causa tudo se atrasou com a gangue, quase fomos pegos pela polícia e quase nos matei por ser péssimo com o volante. Fora o trabalho que eu dei com essa droga de perna — apontou para o membro inferior.

— Não deveria se desculpar por isso, não é sua culpa, Baek — respondeu com calma — E você não me deu trabalho algum, cuidar de você é a coisa que eu mais amo fazer. Certo que eu fiquei muito mal com o acidente, principalmente por você ter sofrido tanto.

— Era eu quem estava atrás do volante, fui eu quem perdi o controle. E se a culpa não foi minha, então foi um acidente — Chanyeol iria dizer algo, mas antes que o fizesse ele continuou a falar — Mas, por quê que você se lamenta tanto e culpa a si próprio? — seu olhar estava triste — Do mesmo jeito que te dói me ver triste, machucado e inválido, também me machuca ver você se culpando por algo que claramente não foi você que causou. 

O mais alto respirou fundo e passou a mão no rosto, definitivamente falar sobre o acidente era algo que o abalava demais, porém, sabia que seria necessário em algum momento. Quis dizer alguma coisa, no entanto, não conseguiu. As palavras haviam fugido de sua boca, pois sabia que Baekhyun tinha razão, mas mesmo assim não conseguia aceitar completamente; por mais que no fim tudo tivesse ficado bem, se culparia para sempre. 

— Baby, eu amo você. — o castanho falou baixinho, puxando-o para um abraço reconfortante, sentiu que ele estava precisando daquilo. Chanyeol o abraçou de volta e apoiou a testa na curva do pescoço dele. 

Fez um carinho nas costas do namorado, Baekhyun sempre soube lidar com ele, inclusive em momentos como aquele. Sabia do que ele precisava, então só deixava seu coração guiar-lhe. Não tardou a escutar o fungar baixo e o choro quase inaudível de Park. Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e o apertou um pouco mais.

— Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer com você. Era por isso, para evitar esse tipo de situação, que eu não queria que você tivesse vindo comigo. Não quis aceitar você na gangue por causa de coisas assim porque eu sei que levando essa vida os riscos que se corre são imensos. Me senti a pessoa mais impotente do mundo em te ver naquela situação e não poder fazer nada,

Ele agarrou a blusa que o menor vestia e soluçou pelo choro.

— A imagem que eu mais quis evitar desde que te conheci, foi a de ter você nos meus braços, desacordado e ensanguentado. E quando ela se fez real, eu quis morrer. Não sabia como você estava de fato, não sabia se você poderia piorar ou algo que eu nem quero imaginar. Agora eu penso todos os dias em alguma forma de parar, sabe? — o soltou e enxugou as lágrimas, mas a sua cara de choro era evidente, fazendo o coração do menor apertar — Desistir de tudo, dos roubos e dessa vida criminosa. — respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar — Eu não quero perder você. 

— Yeol, escuta... — segurou no rosto dele com delicadeza e o fez olhá-lo — Você não vai me perder, hm? Se eu já passei por isso tudo e estou aqui, nada mais me derruba, baby. A culpa do que aconteceu não é sua, não é minha, foi um acidente e eles acontecem. Sequer consigo imaginar o que eu faria se estivesse no seu lugar, mas por favor, meu bem. Já passou, estamos juntos e a salvos — tentou dar um sorriso, porém não teve muito sucesso.

— Não quero te perder também, sequer consigo imaginar uma vida ou futuro em que você não esteja comigo. Só vamos ser mais cuidadosos e, por favor, não me deixa mais dirigir carro algum — continuou a falar e fez um biquinho choroso — Só vamos seguir com a nossa vida, nós somos felizes fazendo o que fazemos. A adrenalina parece que nos move, eu me encontrei nisso, me encontrei em você e não quero largar tudo. E também sei que no fundo você também não quer isso.

— Não quero te colocar em risco novamente.

— Você _nunca_ me colocou em risco. Mas eu te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que você não quer largar tudo — balançou a cabeça negativamente — Mas caso você não se sinta mais confortável, não vou me importar também — sorriu e deu um selinho rápido nele.

Chanyeol assentiu e também tentou sorrir. Era completamente apaixonado por aquele homem, provavelmente sua vida não teria sido a mesma caso não tivesse ido na festa de seu irmão há um ano, afinal, não teria conhecido Byun. 

— Te amo tanto, Baekhyun. 

— Também amo você, baby.

**[...]**

Os dois tinham chegado em um acordo. 

Baekhyun queria voltar a ativa e ajudar o namorado, porém Sehun não permitiu e disse que ele precisaria de mais um tempo para poder retornar. Depois de muita birra e broncas, o baixinho aceitou, mas para não acabar morrendo de tédio dentro daquela casa que parecia tão grande quando estava sozinho, resolveu se ocupar.

Com a ajuda de Chanyeol, pintou o cabelo, os fios agora estavam em um castanho com fundo mel muito bonito e que combinou bastante consigo. Também começou a ajudar diretamente no planejamento dos próximos assaltos. Tinha tempo de sobra, afinal. Junto ao namorado pensava com calma em todas as estratégias para que nada desse errado outra vez.

Aos poucos a rotina havia voltado ao "normal" para ambos; Clyde precisava ficar fora com a gangue para realizar os roubos e Baekhyun estava andando sem maiores dores, porém, como o médico havia lhe dito iria mancar da perna esquerda. Por questões maiores de segurança, o próprio Sehun estava passando uma temporada com o Byun,que, infelizmente, estava dormindo como uma pedra no sofá da casa quando o namorado chegou de viagem.

Por estar todo quietinho Chanyeol não quis acordá-lo, mesmo que estivesse morrendo de saudades. Jongin também tinha aparecido naquela noite, mas apenas para buscar Sehun. De acordo com o irmão mais velho eles dois tinham uma espécie de caso que sequer tinha um nome ainda. 

Estava exausto da viagem, então quando o médico foi embora certificou-se de trancar todas as portas para sentir-se em segurança de verdade e se dirigiu até o banheiro para um longo banho. 

Secava o cabelo com uma toalha enquanto havia outra envolta de seu quadril. Parecia tão concentrado naquilo que não notou que estava sendo observado, só depois de alguns segundos foi que sentiu um olhar em seu corpo. Olhou pelo espelho achando Baekhyun escorado na guarnição da porta com um biquinho engraçado nos lábios.

— Por quê não me acordou quando chegou? 

— Você estava uma graça, não quis interromper seu sono — se justificou e foi até o menor, inclinando a cabeça levemente para beijar seus lábios — Estava com tantas saudades.

— Também estava, tudo é mil vezes mais sem graça sem você. — bufou e abraçou-o — Saudades de te abraçar, do seu cheiro, de você — disse baixinho com a cabeça deitada no peitoral desnudo.

— Agora eu voltei e sou todinho seu — sorriu de um jeito fofo.

— Que gracinha — tocou o nariz dele com o dedo indicador antes de colocar os braços sobre seus ombros e puxá-lo para outro beijo.

A saudade era tanta que em questão de segundos aquele contato ficou mais intenso. Chanyeol tinha uma das mãos na nuca dele enquanto Baekhyun pressionava seus lábios nos do amado como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Sentia tanta falta da maciez daquela boca, do jeito que ele segurava em seu cabelo enquanto beijava-o, do jeito carinhoso, mas ainda sim firme ao manter a mão na sua cintura.

As línguas se tocavam com rapidez e quando colaram ainda mais seus corpos enquanto continuavam se beijando, o menor não se fez de rogado; sem aviso algum segurou na toalha que envolvia o quadril do namorado e a jogou para longe. Park arregalou os olhos pela ação repentina e cessou o ósculo.

— Você não muda nunca, né? — arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele que sorriu malicioso.

— Nunca, baby — voltou a beijá-lo. Após alguns segundos já estava tendo sua camisa jogada em algum canto aleatório também. Chanyeol estimulava um dos mamilos do menor com seus dedos, ouvindo-o suspirar entre o beijo. 

Guiou-o até mais perto da cama e com cuidado deitou-o no colchão. Ficou-o olhando de cima e pensando que Baekhyun era realmente o homem mais lindo do mundo. Estava com tanta saudade dele e sabia que o sentimento era recíproco. Queria aproveitar todo o tesão guardado dos últimos meses, afinal, não tinha punheta que se comparasse a uma foda completa. O sentimento de amor que tinham um pelo outro também ajudava a deixar tudo melhor ainda. Naquela noite queria fazer o castanho enlouquecer.

Maltratou um pouco o pescoço alvo deixando algumas marcas avermelhadas de mordidas e chupões discretos. Os dedos finos do namorado estavam em seu cabelo fazendo um cafuné que o incentivava ainda mais a continuar aquilo. Quando os fios eram agarrados sabia que ele estava adorando o que estivesse fazendo.

Deu beijos molhados no peitoral e passou a língua em cada mamilo, circundando-os devagar enquanto Byun estava de olhos fechados e com a boca entreaberta respirando lentamente. Desceu mais pelo abdômen lisinho e reto, colocando as mãos ao redor da cintura dele e aproximando o rosto de sua orelha para dar uma mordidinha no lóbulo. Apertou um pouco onde estava segurando antes de falar:

_— Hoje eu vou fazer você gemer muito, muito gostoso, Baekhyun._

Aquela frase teve um efeito imediato. O baixinho gemeu, pressionando seus próprios lábios; Chanyeol sorriu satisfeito e foi até o cós da calça moletom que ele usava, abaixando -a até os joelhos. Ficou de pé e abaixou apenas seu tronco para distribuir beijos nas coxas fartas, virilha e no membro do namorado que estava coberto pela cueca.

Terminou de descer a calça e a peça íntima já levando uma das mãos até o pênis de Baekhyun, segurando-o pela base e começando a masturbá-lo enquanto o observava. Ele permanecia de olhos fechados, respirando audivelmente pela boca. Lambeu toda a extensão devagarzinho.

— Hm... — murmurou enquanto apertava os fios escuros do mais alto em suas mãos para soltá-los logo em seguida.

Chanyeol lambeu-o mais uma vez e parou com a língua na glande, passando o membro quente e molhado ali. Abriu a boca e colocou apenas a cabecinha do pênis, continando a lambuzar. Fechou seus olhos descendo mais um pouco por toda a extensão sentindo ela endurecer em sua boca. Começou com um vai e vem devagar que aos poucos ganhou velocidade. Dessa vez Byun preferiu agarrar o lençol da cama que o cabelo alheio, senão poderia acabar o machucando graças a onda de prazer que estava tomando conta de seu corpo.

Quando colocou o pau dele inteiro na boca, o castanho gemeu arrastado e alto, segurando nos lençóis e tendo um espasmo por todo o corpo. Ergueu o quadril nesse espasmo, sentindo ir mais fundo na boca do namorado. 

— Porra... — abriu os olhos tendo a visão do Park voltando a chupá-lo, dessa vez mais rápido — Caralho, Chanyeol — jogou a cabeça para trás e perdeu o compasso de sua respiração, gemendo mais alto.

O moreno tirou o membro da boca e segurou-o pela base; colocou um testículo de cada vez em sua boca, chupando sem pressa alguma. Baekhyun tapou a boca com uma das mãos e quando Clyde ergueu o olhar sorriu ao ver tal cena. Lambeu a linha abaixo do saco até o períneo e sentiu o corpo do namorado tremer.

— Não precisa fazer isso, baby. Estamos sozinhos — falou erguendo seu tronco outra vez — Vira pra mim.

— Nem precisa pedir — em um movimento rápido, ficou de bruços recebendo com uma exclamação um tapa estalado na bunda — Bate de novo, vai — pediu com a voz manhosa.

— Não — apertou as duas bandas e se ajoelhou no chão. Com cuidado, puxou o corpo mais para baixo e perto de si. 

Depois de um beijo grego e de prepará-lo com dois dedos que fizeram Byun gemer como se não houvesse amanhã, Chanyeol levantou e disse que já voltava. Porém, acabou demorando um pouco já que não encontrou o lubrificante e camisinhas de primeira. Imaginava o tanto de palavrões descontentes que saiam da boca do namorado, então tratou de voltar logo e terminar de deixá-lo louco. 

Quando retornou ao quarto e virou-se para fechar a porta, teve seu corpo jogado contra a mesma e a bunda apertada. 

— Que demora, Park! — resmungou, deixando o mais alto ficar de frente consigo — Já ia me vestir e voltar dormir.

— Acredito em você — ironizou balançando a cabeça positivamente.

— Pensei que tinha se perdido… — tocou o membro descoberto e começou a masturbá-lo sem aviso algum. 

— V-você trocou as gavetas de lugar — escorou as costas na porta. Baekhyun olhava em seus olhos, amava ver a mudança da feição alheia se tornando cada vez mais excitante. 

O membro de Chanyeol voltava a ficar duro e o baixinho sorriu travesso:

— Antes que pergunte, meu joelho e pernas estão ótimos — piscou os olhos graciosamente e o mais alto não entendeu de primeira, olhando-o confuso.

— Que bom, baby… _Ah, Céus!_ Cuidado, Baekhyun! — advertiu quando o menor ajoelhou-se de uma vez em sua frente. Acabou se agachando um pouco também ao achar que ele tinha caído.

— Nunca vi alguém tão preocupado antes de receber uma mamada — franziu o cenho.

— Cala a boca — riu envergonhado.

Baekhyun sabia fazer um boquete incrível. O jeito que ele deixava aquele homem de mais de um metro e oitenta de altura com as pernas bambas só com sua boca e mãos era indescritível. 

Se sentia nas nuvens com a língua brincando na sua glande inchada e com os dedos finos subindo e descendo no falo duro, enquanto mantinha a sua mão nos fios castanhos do mais baixo que, especificamente, amava quando Chanyeol fodia sua boca.

Depois de quase gozar nos lábios rosados do namorado, o fez voltar a ficar de pé. Bonnie ainda com a mão em seu pau, trocou de posição, ficando agora com as costas na porta. O rosto corado, a respiração ofegante e as lágrimas no canto de seus olhos denunciavam o quão dedicado estava, mas mesmo assim continuou, sem nunca tirar os olhos das orbes escuras. Elas transpareciam um prazer e paixão tão grande que o fez sorrir grato por tê-lo; por sorte nunca gostara de muitas melosidades durante o sexo senão iria falar sobre todos seus sentimentos para com ele.

Com as mãos em seu quadril, o mais alto puxou-o para outro beijo. Um mais calmo, bem menos apressado. As bocas se moviam devagar em um momento de equilíbrio entre o desejo e o amor. Quando as línguas se tocaram puderam sentir o gosto um do outro, amavam sentir-se íntimos. Fosse durante as aventuras com roubos, brigando por algum motivo fútil e principalmente na cama — ou contra a porta, como preferir.

— Me fode, Chanyeol. 

As pupilas do moreno já estavam dilatadas precisou piscar algumas vezes antes de reagir àquelas palavras. Levou suas mãos até os braços dele e planejava voltar para a cama, mas Byun segurou-o de volta e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— Aqui. Agora. — mandou, falando pausadamente sem tirar seu olhar do mais alto.

— A sua perna, amor...

— Posso me apoiar na que sempre esteve bem, hm?

— Faça isso em mim — sugeriu e deu um passo na direção do baixinho, o fazendo se encostar na parede invés da porta.

— Como assim?

Chanyeol riu anasalado. Passou um dos braços pelas costas dele e aproximou seus corpos sentindo a pele suada contra a sua. Abaixou minimamente o rosto para poder explicar a situação melhor e com a voz mais baixa e rouca disse:

— Segura em mim enquanto eu te fodo, que tal?

— _Porra_ — O palavrão saiu mais como um gemido deleitoso, resultado do tom de voz sexy que o outro tinha usado, ele sabia mesmo provocá-lo.

Colocou a camisinha e preparou-o novamente antes de espalhar lubrificante por todo seu membro. Assim como Park havia proposto, fizeram e deu _muito_ certo.

Baekhyun estava com as costas na parede, se agarrando com força aos ombros do namorado que passou o antebraço por debaixo de sua perna mais frágil e espalmou a mão na parede. Deixou-o completamente aberto para que se afundasse em si. 

— E-eu não aguento mais... — gemeu agonizando após uma seção a mais de beijos e masturbação — Me come de uma vez, Park! — grunhiu ainda o encarando.

— Como quiser, baby.

Posicionou o pênis enrijecido na entrada que piscava de ansiedade e excitação para que aquele momento chegasse logo. Não teve dificuldade alguma em se encaixar perfeitamente ali. Baekhyun gemeu arrastado quando sentiu-se totalmente preenchido pelo membro quente que, aos poucos, alargava seu interior. Tinha se esquecido de como aquilo era tão gostoso. Revirou os olhos e amoleceu o corpo quando Chanyeol começou a lhe estocar com força e rapidez; ouvia os gemidos mais discretos do mais alto e sentia-se como um virgem outra vez.

Porém, a verdade era que toda aquela combinação era o auge do tesão para qualquer um, ainda mais para um namorado necessitado e cheio de saudades. 

O som erótico das peles se chocando misturado aos gemidos, as respirações altas e ofegantes e os pedidos para que continuasse ecoavam pelo quarto A temperatura quente que emanava daquele casal era tão grande que nem mesmo aquela noite fria de inverno poderia os conter.

— Isso… — Baekhyun afirmou quando sentiu o mais alto chegar no lugar que o fazia ver estrelas — M-mais rápido. 

Obedecendo o pedido dele, assim o fez. Chanyeol mordia os próprios lábios enquanto o fodia, deixando vez ou outra sons escaparem, amava se concentrar nos barulhos que o outro fazia, mas não pôde se prolongar nisso. 

Quando o mais baixo o abraçou firmemente e em seguida abaixou e subiu o quadril várias vezes para quicar em seu pau, não evitou gemer em alto e bom som.

Teve seu ombro direito mordido com força quando sentiu o corpo do castanho tremer em suas mãos. Continuou o segurando e iria parar de meter nele, porém, recebeu mais outro pedido educado:

— Não para, Yeol. Me faz gemer bem gostoso como você disse, ahn… — falou com a voz manhosa.

E não tinha nada que ele pedisse que Park não faria.

Voltou a penetrá-lo mais lentamente e de um jeito ritmado, mexia apenas seu quadril e estava dedicado em fazer aquilo com calma. Queria fazer Baekhyun gozar devagar, provocá-lo até o último instante e fazê-lo gemer seu nome. 

— C-chanyeol… 

O gemido que o fez arrepiar veio em um sussurro rente a sua orelha; colocou a mão no pau do namorado e começou uma masturbação rápida, em poucos segundos ele já estava _perto._ Prensou os lábios enquanto mexia a bunda ainda quicando no pau alheio. Chegou em seu auge sujando o abdômen do mais alto e, bom, quem estava de pernas bambas agora era ele.

Chanyeol sabendo disso o pegou no colo e levou-o para a cama. Com o fogo e saudades que Byun estava sentindo, não precisou de mais que cinco minutos entre beijos e punhetas no moreno — que ainda não estava totalmente saciado. 

Com todo carinho do mundo, Baekhyun se acomodou entre as pernas do amado e pegou o tubo de lubrificante derramando em dois dedos. Espalhou o líquido devagar, olhou-o travesso e, sem cerimônia alguma, Park abriu as pernas para que fizesse o que queria. Penetrou seu interior com os dedos e ouviu-o gemer, pedindo para que não parasse e falando sobre como aquilo era bom enquanto mexia o quadril para baixo em busca de mais e mais contato.

— Você consegue ser mais apressado do que eu, baby — Baekhyun brincou, tirando os dedos da entrada dele devagar, o fazendo respirar de um jeito entrecortado e ofegante. Colocou uma camisinha em si e o olhou com toda aquela malícia que fazia Chanyeol vibrar de prazer — Agora é você que vai se apoiar em mim, certo? 

— Certo.

Respondeu sem hesitar e teve as pernas apoiadas nos ombros largos do menor que se posicionou na entrada sedenta. Quanto mais o membro entrava, mais apertado ficava. As paredes internas de Park pulsavam e aquilo fazia o castanho querer meter em si logo de uma vez. Mas precisou ter calma, afinal, Chanyeol sempre foi mais estreito do que ele, então precisava ter mais cuidado.

Apenas quando teve o consentimento do mais alto foi que começou a mover-se. Com total controle sobre seu próprio quadril, começou um _vai e vem_ gostoso e ritmado. Sorriu brevemente quando o moreno se entregou por completo e desistiu de fazer pose. Ele jogava a cabeça para trás no colchão e respirava pela boca de maneira ofegante, enquanto sentia ser invadido da forma mais gostosa existente. 

— Vai, Baekhyun... Me fode mais forte como eu sei que você gosta — pediu com a voz arrastada entre um gemido baixo e outro.

— Porra, você fica lindo gemendo meu nome.

— Cala a boca e mete gostoso, vai — mandou recebendo um tapa na coxa que o fez gemer novamente — _Baekkie…_

Depois de mais alguns minutos, ele estava prestes a gozar e Baekhyun saiu de dentro de si, apenas para ajudá-lo mais de perto. Aproximou o rosto do pau que estava latejando de tanto tesão, passou a língua pela glande várias vezes, do jeitinho que ele amava, e logo sentiu o líquido quente e viscoso em seu rosto. Passou o dedo em sua bochecha, limpando-se e o levou até a boca, chupando o próprio dedo devagar; sabia que o namorado estava olhando para si.

— Gostoso pra’ caralho — Park elogiou.

— Eu ou a sua po-

— Você! — o interrompeu — Vem cá, baby. Quero ficar agarradinho com você até amanhã.

— Eu amo a parte em que dormimos fofinho como dois adolescentes bobos e apaixonados — sorriu já indo se deitar ao lado do mais alto — Amo você, Chanyeol.

— Também te amo — passou o dorso da mão pela bochecha alheia e fez um cafuné nos fios de sua franja o vendo sorrir de canto. 

Puxou o castanho para ainda mais perto de si e o aconchegou melhor em seus braços. Depois de mais algum tempo criaram coragem e foram tomar banho juntos. 

Volta e meia, já na cama novamente, trocaram de posições enquanto dormiam. Chanyeol agora era a concha maior; amava dormir sentindo o cheiro suave do hidratante de erva-doce que Baekhyun usava. E o menor adorava a sensação de proteção que os braços fortes do namorado lhe davam. 

Sentia que estava protegido daquela forma, nada poderia atingi-lo. 

Os pensamentos deles a cada dia que se passava era mais romântico, eles queriam sempre estar juntos; dormir juntos, cozinhar juntos ou então, apenas se verem. A _profissão_ atrapalhava um pouco, mas assim que Bonnie voltou à ativa, o jovem casal fez questão de inaugurar o banco traseiro da nova Mercedes Benz que o mais alto havia comprado.

**[...]**

_Baekhyun estava aflito._

Ele segurava o pequeno celular com força enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. Estava preocupado com a demora dos rapazes que haviam ido pegar seu dinheiro e, com receio de deixar os reféns sozinhos ( e de que algum deles tentasse ligar para a polícia), decidiu ligar para o namorado. Ficou ansioso de repente, nada poderia dar errado. _Nada_. Com certeza o mal estar que sentia desde o café da manhã era apenas indigestão e não um pressentimento ruim.

— _Clyde_ , tem alguma coisa errada. Preciso de ajuda — sussurrou a última frase deixando todos que lhe observavam curiosos.

_— O que aconteceu? — perguntou preocupado._

— Não posso deixar os reféns a sós. Posso fazer o que planejamos? 

_— Tem certeza que é realmente necessário?_

O castanho olhou ao redor e sentiu um frio estranho na coluna. Respondeu imediatamente afirmando para o moreno que no fim _tudo ficaria bem_. Desligou a ligação e já discou outro número que também sabia de cabeça. 

_— Preciso de você._

**[...]**

  
  


_Definitivamente não era nada fácil para Jongin estar trabalhando na polícia. No fundo, o Kim sequer gostava do trabalho. Estava ali apenas para satisfazer sua mãe e por uma questão financeira; ser policial dava um ótimo dinheiro, principalmente em uma região onde crimes estavam se tornando cada vez mais frequentes._

_Sempre achou mais legal estar nas ruas do que dentro da corporação, sendo apenas mais um fantoche criado apenas para cumprir ordens na base do grito e espancamento. Achava sujo todo o sistema policial e a forma que eles tratavam quem um dia juraram proteger.._

_No entanto, desde que Chanyeol começou a se envolver com crimes sua rotina na delegacia acabou ficando mais interessante, porém no fim, sempre sobrava para ele limpar a barra para o outro. Não reclamava, era ótimo ver todos os colegas de trabalho que odiava, de cabelos brancos por causa de seu irmãozinho._

_Ninguém sabia da identidade de Clyde Park, mas especulavam que ele tinha um informante ou parente dentro da polícia, já que sempre dava um jeito de se livrar de toda punição que lhe cabia. Todavia, ninguém jamais suspeitaria de um dos agentes mais dedicados daquele batalhão._

_Kim compactuava com seu irmão e só não tinha chutado o balde de uma vez por insegurança, afinal, o mais velho pareceu ter nascido para o crime. E ele? Sabia lidar bem com tudo, mesmo em momentos muito ruins, mas será que aguentaria?_

_Nas vezes em que Yeol visitava a cidade depois de toda uma temporada de roubos de carros, assaltos a mão-armada, e outros crimes, sempre tirava um tempo para ficar com o irmão. Conversavam enquanto ele ensinava a Jongin como atirar e ter uma boa mira, inclusive, como escapar de toda e qualquer situação com um bom jogo de lábia. Talvez fosse graças a isso que ninguém havia desconfiado de si dentro do trabalho; sempre que era questionado, conseguia contornar a situação._

_Pelo menos conseguiu até o momento em que seu irmão e cunhado quase foram pegos pela polícia e precisou agir como um verdadeiro oficial amador. Em sua frente estava Chanyeol e Baekhyun dentro do carro de fuga que era tão bem conhecido por si. Sabia que seus colegas de trabalho iriam atirar a qualquer movimento dos dois; tinha noção de que Clyde faria qualquer coisa para salvar ao namorado e de que Bonnie agia por impulso — o que sempre dava certo. Em situações como aquela, decidiu fazer algo logo._

_Por ser um profissional exímio, em suas mãos estava uma das armas mais potentes e de maior porte. Sabia da responsabilidade de estar com uma daquelas, porém jamais deixaria que prendessem a sua família, se dependesse dele isso nunca aconteceria. Sentiu o olhar cheio de expectativas e sério de seu irmão em si e se deu conta que precisaria agir rápido._

_Arriscando o emprego, levantou o cano da submetralhadora e a segurou de um modo que ela apontasse para o lado, onde sabia que não tinha ninguém, e apertou o gatilho durante alguns segundos causando o maior escândalo e barulho. Alguns policiais se agacharam por instinto e voltaram suas atenções para o oficial descuidado._

_E esses segundos foram tempo suficiente para que seu irmão e cunhado pudessem fugir. Para tentar disfarçar, quando escutou o som dos pneus cantando e do motor do carro alheio um tanto distante, se meteu na frente dos oficiais e começou a atirar. Tinha sido treinado pelo melhor, então fez questão, de acertar o retrovisor do carro, mas os outros tiros, errou propositalmente._

_Suspirou aliviado, mais uma vez tinha conseguido salvar a pele deles. Mas, o Park precisaria ser mais cuidadoso, pois depois daquilo Jongin sentiu que estava sendo vigiado a todo instante por todo mundo e, de fato, estava._

**[...]**

Minseok e Junmyeon já tinham feito sua parte no plano e provavelmente já estavam longe o bastante. Se eles voltassem seria arriscado demais, então decidiram colocar em ação a última escapatória apenas para caso das coisas começarem a ficar estranhas e suspeitas. Alguns contatos de Chanyeol estavam vigiando as esquinas e redondezas, caso avistassem alguma viatura policial iriam avisá-lo.

No entanto, uma viatura passou despercebida por eles e o coração de Clyde acelerou. Prendeu a respiração no instante que viu aquele veículo estacionado em frente ao banco.

Sentiu a garganta fechar, aparentemente tudo estava preste a ir por água abaixo e o seu amor continuava lá dentro.

Discou o número de Baekhyun várias vezes, mas ele não atendeu nenhuma delas. Jogou o aparelho no banco de trás e passou as mãos pelo cabelo em pura agonia. Precisava agir rápido. Não colocaria a vida de seu amado em risco outra vez. Estava pronto para sair do carro e dar um jeito de entrar no banco, mas alguém fez isso primeiro.

Instintivamente deixou as costas escorregarem no banco e ficou escondido olhando de longe. Enquanto isso na sua cabeça martelava mil e umas possibilidades de adentrar ali e salvar Bonnie, mesmo que aquilo fosse quase um suicídio, afinal, estaria na mira da polícia. Iria mandar uma mensagem de texto e sair. 

Jurou que iria sair meia dúzia de policiais da viatura, porém, apenas um deixou o veículo. Ele olhou de um lado para o outro; estava armado com duas armas na cintura e uma na mão. Em um movimento rápido jogou a mochila que havia em suas costas pela janela do carro e saiu correndo em direção ao banco. Cerca de cinco segundos depois o som de uma explosão foi ouvido. 

Chanyeol deu um pulo no banco pelo barulho da explosão e sua vista doeu pelas cores fortes das chamas que rapidamente tomou conta daquele automóvel. Enquanto digitava uma mensagem para Byun, não viu quem saíra, entretanto, sabendo do que tinham planejado e por aquela chegada extravagante, foi capaz de respirar fundo e sentir os ombros menos tensos. As coisas estavam começando a voltar para eixos. 

Talvez aquele jeitinho descarado de chamar atenção estivesse mesmo no sangue da família Park. 

Na parte interna do banco, os reféns estavam assustados por terem escutado o som estrondoso do lado de fora. Baekhyun revirou os olhos tentando manter a calma para não socar alguém; escutava burburinhos, ofensas e ameaças verbais enquanto girava sua arma nos dedos. Precisava economizar munição, tinha esquecido a reserva no carro, então teria que ser cauteloso. 

Quando os cativos escutaram o barulho da porta da parte em que estavam ser aberta e um homem fardado e armado passar por ela, se aglomeraram e se agitaram ainda mais sentindo uma faísca de esperanças em seus corações. Acreditaram que iriam ser libertos finalmente, alguns até arriscaram fazer menção de sair correndo para perto daquele homem alto, porém, pararam imediatamente quando perceberam que ele estava com uma máscara igual a de Bonnie. 

Ele atirou para o teto uma vez, apenas anunciando sua chegada triunfal.

— Que demora! — O castanho reclamou.

— Está achando que é fácil despistar aqueles cães? — semicerrou os olhos — Vamos ter que ser rápidos, tenho certeza que já suspeitam de mim e vão estar aqui _logo logo_ — avisou em um sussurro se aproximando do mais baixo — Vou saber o motivo do atraso dos idiotas que você mandou lá para cima. Fica aqui de olho em todos — entregou uma das armas em sua cintura para ele.

— Às vezes você fala igual o seu irmão, _Kai_. 

— É de família mesmo. — conseguiu ver o contorno de seu sorriso por detrás da máscara que usava — Já volto.

Jongin havia recebido a informação de que haviam homens no segundo andar que deveriam estar pegando todo o dinheiro possível do cofre, mas pela demora provavelmente estavam dando um jeito de fazer outra coisa. Quando os avistou de longe, viu um deles com um telefone.

Graças as aulas de tiro e treinamentos intensos conseguiria fazer aquilo. Se escondeu por trás de uma coluna enquanto eles estavam de costas, mirou no aparelho e o tiro passou de raspão entre os dedos do homem mais alto. Eles viraram assustados e com medo. 

— No máximo vai ficar sem a porra do dedo. — caminhou na direção deles que tinham os olhos arregalados e tremiam — Esse foi o maior erro da vida de vocês.

— _Merda!_ — um deles conseguiu sair correndo por trás do Kim.

Jongin revirou os olhos e deu uma coronhada no outro, forte o suficiente para fazê-lo desmaiar. Pegou a mochila de dinheiro e saiu correndo o mais rápido que conseguia atrás do outro. Desceu as escadas apressado e quando já estava no penúltimo lance parou de correr e atirou na perna do homem que rolou pelos últimos degraus. 

Quando Baekhyun viu aquilo franziu o cenho. Seu cunhado se aproximou e olhou para os reféns.

— Precisamos sair agora. Vai dar _muito_ ruim.

— O quê?! Pegou o dinheiro? — perguntou baixo tentando mostrar tranquilidade. 

— Não o suficiente. — entregou a bolsa para ele — Vamos sair agora, eu acho que a qualquer momento a polícia vai aparecer aq… — agarrou o braço do mais baixo quando escutou um barulho de estilhaços no andar de cima.

Também ouviram sons de sirene e aquele foi o último aviso de que precisavam ir embora logo. Baekhyun pensou rápido e atirou na porta de vidro que sabia que vez ou outra emperrava; saiu correndo com Jongin atrás de si. Sentia que a polícia estava muito perto e odiava situações como aquelas, em que não conseguia dar o seu melhor já que até correr era algo mais complicado agora, graças a sua perna. 

— Vai, anda! o Chanyeol está te esperando! — Jongin o apressou mais a frente. Não poderia sair sem ele. 

— Caralho, não me espera! Corra você! — grunhiu e arregalou os olhos quando viu homens de coletes a prova de balas descendo o último lance de escadas da parte interna do banco — Fodeu muito.

— Corre, Baekhyun! — disse sério — Vem! 

Jongin se aproximou de si e o ajudou. O menor correu como se sua vida literalmente dependesse disso. Apesar de estar manco até que conseguiu ser um pouco mais rápido, mesmo sentindo uma puta dor na perna machucada. Sempre que forçava muito, isso acontecia. Correu tanto que não reparou que Jongin o tinha largado e ficado para trás por vontade própria.

— Eu distraio eles, vai! — fez um sinal com a mão para que ele continuasse. 

— Você está louco! Eu não vou deixar vo…

— Porra, vai embora logo! Eu sou policial, consigo me virar ou enganar eles, você tem mais chances de apodrecer na cadeia, caralho! Vaza _, Bonnie_! — gritou impaciente.

Chanyeol estava a ponto de ter um infarto; tinha escutado tudo e nenhum dos dois comparsas haviam dado algum retorno. Olhava fixamente para o banco enquanto já tinha as mãos agarradas ao volante esperando o menor sinal possível para fazer alguma coisa. 

Quando a porta de vidro foi estilhaçada e Baekhyun passou por ela, acelerou o carro dando a volta de qualquer jeito, subindo a calçada e parando na frente dele que abriu a porta, jogando-se dentro do veículo. 

— Cadê o Jongin?! — perguntou com os olhos arregalados e preocupados.

— Disse que vai despistar a polícia, ele entrou de máscara. 

— Caralho, eu não tô com um bom pressentimento sobre isso — olhou para o menor que estava quase dirigindo em seu lugar — Eu vou entrar lá. 

— Como é que é?! — questionou desacreditado — Ele me enxotou, acha que se você for vai adiantar alguma coisa? O Jongin é da polícia, ele pode se sair bem — tentou passar alguma confiança em seu tom de voz.

— Acha mesmo? — Em nenhuma missão, por mais grandiosa que ela fosse, Clyde havia feito uma pergunta carregada de inseguranças como aquela. Baekhyun segurou em sua mão e suspirou — Eu estou com medo, muito medo. 

— Vai dar tudo certo. Como sempre deu — assegurou o olhando fixamente — Não precisa ficar com medo, amor. As coisas vão ficar bem — levantou minimamente sua máscara para beijar o dorso da mão dele.

— Não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com meu irmão ou com você outra vez.

— Clyde, me escuta. Não vai acontecer nada disso! — falou sério — Por favor, só tira a gente daqui logo. Eu vou tentar vigiar de algum jeito, vou ligar para o Minseok e pedir para ele vir ajudar o Jongin. Vamos sair dessa, ok? No próximo domingo é o dia em que voltamos para nossa antiga cidade e eu preciso devolver você inteiro para a sua mãe — tentou aliviar um pouco todo aquele clima pesado. 

— Vamos ver nossas famílias e eu tenho certeza que o Nini vai estar lá, fazendo aquelas piadas toscas que só ele acha graça. Estaremos bem e juntos, sempre juntos, baby — sorriu.

— Baekhyun — ele suspirou — Eu te amo muito, como eu nunca amei ninguém.

— Isso tá parecendo uma despedida. Para com isso, Chanyeol! Que droga! — exclamou em um tom de voz sôfrego — Também amo você, mas agora vamos fazer o que sabemos de melhor. Você, dirigir e eu causar a desordem, hm? Porque nós somos Bonnie — apontou para si mesmo — e Clyde. — apontou agora para o namorado. 

— Nunca nos pegaram, não vai ser hoje que vão conseguir. E me escuta: — continuou tirando a sua máscara e depois a dele — assim que chegarmos em casa, vamos ficar juntinhos. Vamos jantar, depois tomar um banho juntos, então vamos fazer amor e dormir tranquilamente, está bem? Fica calmo. Vai dar tudo certo.

Ele sempre sabia o que falar em qualquer momento e com certeza sabia como acalmar seu parceiro, com seu jeitinho meio mandão, mas sempre conseguiu tal feito. O mais alto engoliu em seco e, antes de pisar no acelerador, tirou as mãos do volante para puxar o Byun para um beijo. Um beijo rápido, mas que parecia desesperado e que transbordava amor e uma imensidão de outros sentimentos. Se deixaram fechar os olhos por três segundos para aproveitar aquela sensação. 

Eles se amavam demais. Desde o primeiro instante em que se viram os corações sentiram que algo avassalador estava para acontecer. Um romance grandioso que precisou ir contra muitas pessoas, em meio a alguns trancos e barrancos, a muito amor, adrenalina e o gosto em comum pelo _perigo e coragem_. 

Viveram momentos incríveis e que com certeza ficariam marcados de alguma maneira na história. Estavam felizes, pois a cada dia que passava estavam mais perto da satisfação total e no caminho para o descanso, sem tiros, assaltos ou policiais.

**[...]**

No dia anterior tinham realizado um dos maiores assaltos já feito nos arredores. 

Junto da antiga quadrilha roubaram dois carros — Baekhyun foi em um juntamente com Jongin, e o namorado em outro. Também fizeram questão de deixar várias notas altas caírem pelas ruas ao serem atiradas pela janela do carro; a população estava os adorando nos últimos tempos. Várias eram as suposições sobre quem era Bonnie e Clyde, uns diziam que eles eram irmãos, outros diziam que eram amigos e outros tinham convicção de que eram amantes.

Muito se especulava sobre os rostos dos dois bandidos mais temidos e procurados do Estado porém nenhum sequer chegava perto da realidade. Eram marginais, contudo, pareciam verdadeiros modelos de tão bonitos que eram. E para Chanyeol, o ser mais bonito do mundo estava se aproximando de si.

As mechas recém pintadas de um castanho claro, que realçava ainda mais aqueles olhos tão bonitos, balançavam a medida que ele caminhava contra o vento. Sem aviso prévio Baekhyun abraçou o tronco do namorado que estava escorado no seu Austin-Healey 3000 bege enquanto observava sua família ao longe.

Como era do costume deles, todo terceiro domingo do mês retornavam para sua cidade antiga e para seus parentes, que se juntavam para fazer uma reunião com bastante comida. Aquele era o momento de maior paz na família dos dois. 

Chanyeol sugeriu que não se encontrassem em residências, então todos se dirigiram até uma espécie de campo _barra_ floresta. Era bastante bonito, principalmente naquela época do ano; outono era sua estação preferida.

A coloração alaranjada e quente das folhas que cobriam todo o chão de onde estavam era belíssima e combinavam perfeitamente com o cinza dos troncos das árvores dali. Aquela brisa agradável e o céu com muita nuvens era a paisagem _perfeita_ para uma declaração de _amor_.

— Ei, baby. — chamou-o com o apelido mais carinhoso do mundo, que para si era a cara do Byun, que, mesmo com toda a pose era um verdadeiro bebê consigo — Amo você mais do que tudo, sabia? — deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. 

— Sabia sim, você sempre demonstra isso. De todas as maneiras. — levantou o rosto para olhá-lo — Também amo você. — se esticou um pouquinho para beijar os lábios alheios por uns segundos — Eles parecem bem felizes, não é? 

— Creio que estão, afinal, continuamos cumprindo com a nossa promessa. Principalmente eu com a minha.

— Sério, a minha mãe é uma boba e você também. — tocou o peitoral dele com o indicador.

Tinha de fato prometido que todo mês traria o filho da senhora Byun _são, salvo, e sem nenhum arranhão._ Quando ela descobriu sobre o acidente e viu Baekhyun mancando quis partir para cima do genro. Apenas depois de explicarem tudo foi que a paz voltou a reinar, entre alguns olhares feios, naquela tarde agradável de domingo.

O vento voltou a soprar, fazendo algumas folhas levantarem do chão e, enquanto parava por um instante para refletir, lembrou-se do acidente.

— A sensação daquele dia foi agonizante. Não sei como tive forças para agir, mas sentir que eu ia te perder, te ver daquela maneira... Foi a pior experiência da minha vida. — voltou a apertá-lo no abraço — Nunca vou me perdoar e _jamais_ , está entendendo? Jamais vou permitir que você se machuque outra vez, nem que pra isso eu precise dar a minha vi..

— Pare com isso. — o interrompeu fazendo uma expressão séria e brava — Não foi sua culpa, já falei um milhão de vezes. E não me venha com essa Park, eu amo romances com finais trágicos, mas definitivamente não estou disposto a viver um. — balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e segurou na barra da jaqueta azul do mais alto — Se você não estiver na minha vida, eu vou me perder completamente e eu não quero viver perdido — fez um biquinho choroso e também o apertou. 

— Porque eu estou sentindo uma angústia desde a semana anterior, amor? Isso é muito, muito ruim. — fungou e se aconchegou melhor no peitoral do maior enquanto recebia um cafuné carinhoso.

— Não sei, baby. Realmente não sei. — voltou a beijar sua testa — Mas vai ficar tudo bem, como você sempre diz, hm? Pode só ser algo pós-traumático por causa do acidente. E céus, eu acho o máximo quando você me fala essas coisas, mas, por favor, não se per…

— _Porque estamos falando como se fôssemos ficar um sem o outro?_ — o soltou e parou para olhar no fundo dos olhos dele em busca de alguma resposta. Não obteve nenhuma além de um sorriso aconchegante. 

— Isso é impossível. — voltou a puxá-lo para perto de si, abraçando-o por trás — Somos Chanyeol e Baekhyun, você todo culto e cheio de princípios, até que eu vim e aparentemente te corrompi, como sua mãe diz. — Baekhyun riu pelo comentário 

— Somos Bonnie e Clyde, os dois bandidos mais temidos dessa região, os mais corajosos e com certeza, os que mais se amam. O amor vai nos proteger de tudo, acredito fielmente nisso — concluiu.

— Eu espero que um dia possamos dar uma pausa. — suspirou — Eu amo a vida que levamos, amo a adrenalina, os sustos, tudo, mas às vezes sinto falta de um pouco de tranquilidade também. E quando as coisas melhorarem, eu estava pensando em uma viagem para o Méxic…

— Baekhyun. — o interrompeu e o fez parar de falar para olhá-lo — Você quer casar comigo?

Aquela pergunta fez o menor o olhar desconfiado e até mesmo olhar para os lados esperando ver alguma câmera escondida em algum lugar. Não encontrou nada atípico e estranhou ainda mais. Claro, já tinham falado sobre casamentos algumas vezes e era uma vontade de ambos, porém atualmente parecia algo difícil, ainda mais eles sendo quem eram.

— Como é que é? Você mal chegou aos trinta e está ficando caduco? Ora, como vamos nos casar, bobinho? — sorriu desacreditado na fala do outro.

— Só precisamos de um cartório e umas testemunhas. — respondeu sério e simplista.

Baekhyun novamente parou e ficou encarando-o, piscando os olhos, confuso por um tempo. Logo os arregalou ao notar que ele estava falando sério e não blefando ou brincando.

— Você tá me zoando? — riu nervoso.

— Não estou não. — colocou a mão dentro do carro que era conversível e tirou de lá uma caixinha preta.

— Porra. — seus olhos triplicaram de tamanho — Chanyeol. O que você está fazendo? — perguntou totalmente abismado ainda sem acreditar.

— Byun Baekhyun, _você quer casar comigo?_

O coração do baixinho pareceu sair pela boca, assim como o do Park que estava a ponto de ter um troço ajoelhado em sua frente. Nenhum dos dois percebeu que toda a família os observava agora, a espera de alguma reação que entregasse a resposta do castanho. 

— É óbvio que eu quero. — abriu o maior sorriso do mundo e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas — Yeol, você é o amor da minha vida. 

— Você também é o amor da minha. 

Se beijaram mais uma vez; um beijo romântico, as mãos paradinhas onde tinham que estar enquanto os lábios se mexiam minimamente em um contato terno e não muito duradouro. Assim que se separaram, puderam reparar o brilho diferente que havia no olhar um do outro, era um brilho ainda mais apaixonado. 

Quando voltaram para onde as famílias estavam Baekhyun literalmente correu para mostrar o dedo com a aliança para todos os membros, fazendo Chanyeol rir.. Receberam as devidas felicitações e Jongin ameaçar castrar o irmão, caso não fosse padrinho do castanho e tal ameaça foi o suficiente para o Kim já ter seu lugarzinho reservado na cerimônia. Alguns amigos da quadrilha também estavam presentes; Junmyeon e Minseok os agradeceram por toda a ajuda que davam e reafirmaram que sempre seriam fiéis a eles. 

Os pais de Chanyeol estavam orgulhosos e felizes, já a mãe de Baekhyun sorria, porém ainda era difícil para ela aceitar aquilo tudo, mas jamais estragaria a felicidade de seu filho _outra vez_.

Foi naquele mesmo dia que, apesar de um acontecimento bastante alegre ter acontecido, a Sra.Byun recebeu uma espécie de presente do seu filho caçula. Uma caixa marrom com uma corda e um laço envolta. Ela pensou que era um presente, porém, antes que pudesse abrí-la, Baekhyun a abraçou.

— Sei que não estamos indo muito bem como família, mas eu te amo. E venho sentindo coisas estranhas, então por favor, não deixe de rezar por mim e por _ele_ ... sabe, eu sou apaixonado por aquele cara. — suspirou enquanto falava baixinho rente ao ouvido dela — Não abra agora, não abra nunca, até sentir que _deve_ abrir. 

Ele tinha falado pouco, como sempre fazia, porém o seu tom de voz parecia tão preocupado e cheio de sentimentos que ela, como mãe, não conseguiu evitar se emocionar e pela primeira vez em muitos tempo, retribuiu de forma sincera um abraço de seu caçula.

Quando o anoitecer chegou Baekhyun chamou o Park para olhar as estrelas que começavam a aparecer no céu.

Deitados sobre o capô daquele modelo antigo cor de creme, olhavam para cima enquanto conversavam sobre casarem-se no mês seguinte e que iriam precisar pôr em prática o melhor e maior plano antes disso, para então poderem ter o tempo de tranquilidade que tanto almejavam. 

Sorriam para as estrelas que testemunharam as juras de amor trocadas no final daquele dia e que foram de fato as únicas testemunhas da consumação do amor daquele casal. 

**[...]**

Chanyeol dirigia a toda velocidade pela rota alternativa que descobriram e que com certeza os policiais não conheciam de tão escondida que era. Seus outros comparsas tinham ido embora por ali, foi assim que combinaram e assim que devia ser.

Baekhyun respirava fundo, sentindo toda a tensão de antes ir embora aos poucos. Já estavam bem longe e tudo tinha dado certo como havia dito. O Park tinha um sorriso vitorioso e discreto beirando os lábios.

— Eu disse que ia dar tudo certo. — repetiu — Deu certo, Chanyeol! Ah! Nós vamos casar, amor. Estou tão feliz que se não fosse essa perna manca, eu com certeza estaria pulando de alegria. 

— _Sim, vamos casar._ — repetiu animado — Você sempre diz a coisa certa e no final, tudo fica bem. — respirou fundo — Eu me sinto tão, mais tão bem. — bateu no volante e arrancou um sorriso radiante de Baekhyun — Eu te amo, pra valer.

— Também te amo muito. — piscou para ele e colocou uma das mãos em sua coxa. 

Enquanto dirigia em uma velocidade mais reduzida, tendo em vista que não precisavam mais acelerar tanto, avistaram um veículo de longe, parecido com o carro de Minseok e Sehun, capotado na estrada, de cabeça para baixo e com os vidros das janelas estilhaçados. 

Os dois se preocuparam e como já estava de noite, perto das dez horas e sem sinal algum de qualquer ser humano ali além deles mesmos, Chanyeol sugeriu que parassem e Baekhyun se candidatou a ver o que tinha acontecido e se os amigos ainda estavam dentro do veículo.

_A polícia estava agindo escondida, agentes de patentes maiores foram acionados e trabalhavam às escondidas, longe da vista do departamento local que no mínimo os acompanhava nas investigações. Tiveram ligações suspeitas de um homem que morava em um lugar afastado de tudo, uma casa no meio do nada e com um péssimo sinal de telefone._

_Aquele senhor dizia ter provas que poderiam provar quem era Bonnie e Clyde, e que graças a empatia de sua mãe o casal de criminosos passara alguns dias morando na casa da família nos fundos. Foram checar e após três anos tinham descoberto alguma coisa, uma fotografia de dois rapazes abraçados, um mais alto e outro menor, próximos demais. Os agentes especiais guardaram consigo e coletaram as provas necessárias que, aparentemente, não eram poucas e encaminharam para o laboratório._

_Em hipótese alguma lançariam aquela ou qualquer informação sobre o caso na mídia, não antes de terem certeza de que aquelas pessoas realmente eram quem achavam ser._

_Graças a Baekhyun que escutou uma conversa suspeita do dono da casa falando sobre achar que eles eram suspeitos, se mandaram na madrugada mesmo, infelizmente, deixando algumas coisas para trás, pois o tempo era curto e os curativos na perna do Byun ainda precisavam ser tratados, então da maneira que podiam se viraram._

_Como dito anteriormente, todos os oficiais já estavam devidamente informados. Se encontrassem Bonnie e Clyde, não os prenderia. Os executaria sem piedade alguma._

Chanyeol sentiu uma estranha pontada no peito e um enjôo súbito assim que freou o carro. Baekhyun se virou para pegar uma arma no banco de trás e quando estava para fazer menção de sair, o mais alto escutou um ruído que vinha de dentro do matagal ao lado da estrada. Sem o dar chance de sequer falar ou agir, puxou o namorado para trás, o fazendo deitar sobre seu colo e o segurando ali por exato um segundo. 

Foi naquele instante que saíram das margens da estrada uma dezena de oficiais armados até os dentes e, que sem aviso prévio, alvejaram o carro com suas pistolas, revólveres e metralhadoras. 

A força se esvaiu do corpo de Chanyeol no segundo seguinte, _não teve tempo sequer de sentir alguma dor_. No primeiro disparo já estava inconsciente. Ele tremia a medida que recebia todas aquelas balas, como se tivesse virado uma espécie de boneco sentado no banco. 

O vermelho de seu sangue sujou a janela próxima a si, jorrando sem parar, caindo no cabelo e nuca de Baekhyun que gritava enquanto estava paralisado, também sem forças para se mexer, sair dali ou simplesmente olhar para cima, já sabendo o que havia acontecido.

Começou a chorar e a gritar como uma criança, nunca sentiu tanta dor nos ouvidos e em seu coração. A estrada não terminava daquele jeito, se recusava a acreditar.

Escutou todos os disparos, até o último extremamente desnecessário, que foi mais de perto. Conseguiu ouvir o som do corpo ao seu lado reagindo às balas e tremeu dos pés a cabeça, querendo levantar e fazer algo. Queria tanto ter evitado aquilo, mas se agora tudo já estava perdido, queria ter _forças para morrer_ _junto com Chanyeol_.

Sentiu até mesmo a quentura do sangue dele em sua pele e chorou a ponto de soluçar. Quando ergueu o rosto minimamente para olhá-lo sentiu sua perna ser agarrada e arregalou os olhos. E atirou sem pensar duas vezes no policial que havia tocado em si, porém não teve tempo de fugir de alguma forma, teve a outra perna segurada e foi puxado do carro caindo no asfalto e se debatendo tentando a todo custo evitar sua prisão. 

— Filhos da puta, me soltem!— Gritava completamente fora de si enquanto era segurado por três policiais. Suas lágrimas rolavam sem controle algum e houve um momento em que se sentiu fraco — Malditos, vermes! Eu vou acabar com a raça de vocês! — Grunhiu com ódio e raiva enquanto ainda resistia à prisão iminente, olhando nos olhos de cada homem ali. 

— Vocês o mataram, seus desgraçados! — esbravejou dando uma cotovelada forte no policial que estava atrás de si sendo solto. Os outros dois deixaram-no cair no chão ajoelhado. Sequer se importou com a dor em um dos membros inferiores. 

Chorava o choro mais amargo de toda sua vida. Os policiais o olhavam até com certa peno, jamais imaginariam todo aquele descontrole vindo de alguém que aparentava ser tão inabalável. 

— Clyde! — fechou os olhos e gritou em meio às lágrimas — Chanyeol... — chamou baixinho pelo verdadeiro nome do namorado como se de algum modo _ele pudesse aparecer para salvá-lo_. Sentia como se uma parte de seu corpo tivesse sido alvejada a tiros e agora precisaria sobreviver apenas com a outra. E estava doendo, doendo demais. 

Jamais imaginou que ter qualquer lembrança de Chanyeol poderia fazê-lo chorar e soluçar tão agonizante, geralmente ficava bem quando a voz do mais alto ecoava em sua cabeça.

_Estava quase dormindo, de olhinhos fechados enquanto recebia um cafuné no cabelo. Continuou fingindo em seu estado pré-sono até que o Park começara a falar consigo._

_— Você é o meu tudo. E quando as coisas estiverem difíceis, eu sempre vou estar lá. Não vou deixar nada te acontecer, eu sempre vou estar por você. Quando me chamar, eu vou aparecer e te salvar um milhão de vezes se for necessário. Porque você é o amor da minha vida, Baekhyun. E eu não consigo imaginar ela sem você._

Parecia que alguém tinha lhe dilacerado por dentro. 

Os olhos ardiam de tanto que chorava e ao erguer o rosto para olhar para _ele_ só chorou mais e mais. 

— _Baby_ , por favor. Isso não pode ser verdade.. Sai desse carro, vem me salvar. Chanyeol, por favor… — Deu socos e mais socos no asfalto, e teve que ser parado pelos policiais, pois seus dedos estavam começando a sangrar muito. 

Se pudesse cumprimiria com sua promessa, mas daquela vez _ele não podia sequer o responder._

— Eu sabia que era você. — um dos agentes se aproximou dele e tocou em seu queixo enquanto era imobilizado — Vocês dois juravam que não seriam pegos, hm? — um sorriso orgulhoso moldava aqueles lábios que conseguiram despertar o pior lado de Baekhyun.

— Vou sair daquela porra de prisão e quando isso acontecer eu vou perseguir cada um de vocês até o inferno. E vocês vão pagar mil vezes pior. — grunhiu tendo que ser segurado por outro policial, nem o próprio Bonnie sabia que tinha tanta força.

O oficial o ignorou completamente e revirou os olhos. Pediu para um dos colegas de trabalho segurar seu antebraço com força e o Byun tentou prever o que fariam, mas jamais imaginaria algo _tão cruel_ como aquilo.

— Se você encostar nessa aliança _…_ — disse bravo tentando a todo custo, escapar das mãos alheias. Porém estava em total desvantagem, seu pulso foi agarrado e recebeu um pontapé em sua perna machucada que o fez gritar de dor. O anel dourado foi tirado de si e sentiu que choraria outra vez, mas aguentou ao máximo, não daria esse gostinho para aqueles crápulas. 

— Como eu também imaginava. — riu anasalado — Irmãos o caralho. _Esses dois eram amantes._ — gritou para o resto das pessoas ali que riram alto — A vergonha da sociedade mesmo.

— Que se foda, você e a porra da sociedade! — o olhou nos olhos antes de cuspir no rosto alheio recebendo um olhar fuzilador de volta.

— Isso aqui — segurou a aliança na frente dele — Vai ficar bem longe de você. Tragam-no. — ditou sério para os oficiais que seguravam o criminoso.

Quando estamos em uma situação ruim e, que apesar de tudo, é inevitável, a primeira coisa que pensamos é em apelar para a compaixão alheia. E foi exatamente isso que Baekhyun fez. Implorou com todas as preces àqueles policiais e à todos os santos e divindades que conhecia para que o deixassem pelo menos, se despedir do corpo dilacerado de Chanyeol que continuava no banco do motorista. Sua cabeça, agora, estava caída para baixo e tinha um furo bem no meio dela — assim como no seu pescoço e tronco, e aquela foi a última lembrança visual que guardou do amor de sua vida.

 _Morto_ , com sangue e buracos de bala por todo o corpo. 

O último contato consigo foi quando ele puxou-o para baixo e, por um mínimo segundo, sentiu a força dele contra seus ombros o impulsionando para baixo, para que ficasse quieto onde estava. Como havia dito tantas vezes que faria, tinha _lhe salvado._

Foi jogado no porta-malas do carro e aquele lugar era tão pequeno que sequer podia se mexer. Algemado e encolhido, teve um momento a sós consigo mesmo. Voltou a chorar e sentiu que jamais conseguiria aliviar o peso de seu coração e que não aguentaria viver em uma situação caótica como a que lhe esperava, trancado em uma cela escura sabendo que se um dia saísse, _não teria o amor o esperando_ novamente. 

Começou a achar que talvez, não tivesse sido feito para isso que chamam de amor. Mas, nunca deixaria de acreditar que o que viveu com Chanyeol foi obra desse sentimento. Os melhores anos de sua vida tinham sido ao lado dele e de modo algum iria esquecê-lo, nem se quisesse poderia fazer tal coisa.

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo passou dentro da viatura, porém, assim que o porta-malas foi aberto, foi tirado com brutalidade de onde estava e segurado mesmo que com as algemas. Olhou ao redor e quase cegou-se com os inúmeros flashes disparados em sua direção. Havia imprensa e jornalistas por toda parte, algumas pessoas aglomeradas gritavam por seu codinome, _Bonnie_ e também gritavam por _Clyde,_ pediam um julgamento que fosse de fato, justo e sem mais mortes. Se a dor que sentisse não fosse tão latente, iria sorrir e debochar, do jeitinho que _ele_ iria gostar de vê-lo, como sempre foi, radiante e tirando coisas boas até mesmo dos piores momentos.

Mas naquela noite, iria ter que descumprir mais uma das promessas já feitas por si para seu noivo. _A primeira delas_ era aquela, não iria debochar, xingar ou extravasar, não tinha força alguma para sequer falar algo. E muito menos sorrir, definitivamente não conseguiu tirar nenhum otimismo daquela situação. 

Assim que entrou na delegacia teve a notícia de que Jongin também estava morto; os guardas do banco também atiraram nele e o moreno conseguiu resistir por um tempo, afinal, tinham sido dois tiros, porém acabou tendo uma parada cardíaca a caminho do hospital. Se deixou chorar por mais alguns minutos em silêncio, perdeu duas pessoas que amava em uma só noite.

Graças a uma delas, havia conhecido o amor. Seu coração agora suportava um peso duplicado e não conseguia imaginar o futuro, sequer o amanhã. Não aguentaria viver ou respirar sabendo que estava sozinho, segurou em seu dedo anelar onde um dia ficou aliança e se pôs a chorar novamente.

 _A segunda promessa quebrada viria horas mais tarde._

Chanyeol sempre afirmou o quanto o amado era forte e guerreiro por ter aguentado uma mãe problemática, um emprego explorador e um relacionamento abusivo, e sempre dizia como era orgulhoso dele por isso. Também o fez prometer que continuaria daquele jeitinho determinado para sempre.

Mas no fundo, o baixinho sempre teve tendências a desistir de tudo e agora não seria diferente. Baekhyun, _em momento algum, se achou forte_.

**| Horas Depois**

Durante aquele primeiro dia preso, Baekhyun não conseguiu dormir nem por cinco minutos. Permaneceu sentado no chão, dispensando todo e qualquer tratamento mínimo que recebia, estava pouco se importando consigo mesmo.

Se perguntava como estava a família do noivo, como a sua família estava e escutou, enquanto caminhava para cela, que muitos presos temiam que um dos dois fossem parar ali. Por mais que a imprensa tentasse omitir, tinha uma grande parte da população que estava do lado deles. 

— Me perdoa por não ter conseguido evitar. Me perdoa por qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito. — chorou baixinho com uma das mãos segurando o dedo que antes tinha sua aliança — Eu te amo muito — fungou — E eu não vou aguentar sem você, Yeol. Eu estou perdido e não vou te achar nunca mais. — soluçou amargamente — Não tive sequer a chance de me despedir de você, me perdoa por ter sido fraco e ter me deixado levar pela tristeza, mas, eu não vejo outra direção além _dessa_. — escondeu o rosto em seus braços.

— Chanyeol… — colocou as mãos na cabeça e seu choro aumentou ficando mais alto, nem os presos daquele corredor ousaram contestar um choro tão triste e desesperado como o de Baekhyun. 

_“Me promete que se tudo complicar e dar errado. Você não vai desistir e vai se reerguer? Por favor, baby. Não quero ficar sabendo por aí que as pessoas te fizeram chorar…”_

Lembrava com tristeza de momentos com Park e conseguia escutar nitidamente a voz dele em meio a seu próprio choro.

— Eu não consigo nem me levantar daqui. — disse a si mesmo — Essas pessoas tiraram você de mim. — o rosto estava vermelho de tanto chorar e as lágrimas caiam desenfreadas.

— Quero acordar desse pesadelo, por favor, por favor... — agarrou seus cabelos com força e, sentindo a dor, deixou os ombros caírem. 

Não estava vivendo um pesadelo, aquilo era, infelizmente, mais real do que poderia imaginar.

_“Nós vamos casar. E eu vou fazer de você o segundo homem mais feliz do mundo. Porque o primeiro já sou eu. — brincou recebendo um tapa fraco do namorado em resposta — Te amo tanto, Baekhyun.”_

— Eu nunca fui tão feliz em toda minha vida como fui estando com você. 

_“Baby, você é mais forte do que imagina. Por favor, aguenta só mais um pouco. — O Park dizia enquanto fazia os curativos da perna do menor e o castanho mordia o travesseiro, as lágrimas ameaçavam sair pelo cantinho de seus olhos — Calma, tudo vai ficar bem. Logo essa dor vai passar.”_

— Não vai! — gritou dando um soco no chão e ouviu alguns chiados vindo dos cárceres vizinhos. 

Ainda no chão, virou o rosto para o lado e olhou para a cela que tinha em frente a sua. Nela havia um rapaz que o olhava com pena, _muita pena._ Aquele olhar que ele tanto odiava, mas que havia sido _o único_ não odioso recebido depois dos cheios de carinho de Chanyeol, então o levou como algo até que confortável.

O coração permanecia pesado e por um momento pensou não ter mais lágrimas para chorar, porém assim que se arrastou até a “cama de concreto”que era forrada por apenas um lençol grosso e branco, se deu conta que sim, haviam muitas ainda. O peito apertou de saudades e tristeza, os irmãos Park realmente partiram.

Em 28 anos de vida Baekhyun nunca sentiu-se tão sozinho, indefeso e vulnerável como naquele momento.

**[...]**

_“A quadrilha de bandidos que aterrorizavam a polícia local, o comércio de luxo e de automóveis foi detida durante a madrugada da última quinta-feira (dia 04). Dois dos membros foram executados; Kim Jongin, policial que coagia com as atividades criminosas e meio-irmão do líder e Park Chanyeol, mais conhecido como Clyde Barrow que foi alvejado dentro de seu carro de fuga. Enquanto isso, Kim Minseok e Kim Junmyeon foram detidos e estão presos em uma penitenciária localizada no sul do Estado. O último membro era o braço direito de Clyde, conhecido como Bonnie, Byun Baekhyun que na verdade, era amante do Park, foi detido após a morte de seu parceiro.”_

Pela madrugada e restante do dia seguinte, aquela foi a notícia que estampou as capas dos jornais e eram emitidas em todas as redes de televisão. Os rostos de todos os integrantes da quadrilha foram expostos, causando surpresa, decepção, euforia e muita tristeza para os conhecidos e amigos. A família Park ainda cuidava dos trâmites do enterro duplo dos irmãos, evitaram ao máximo a imprensa e a mãe de Chanyeol estava desolada. 

Precisou ser amparada pelo marido e outros parentes enquanto resolvia as coisas, ela estava imensamente triste, odiava todos aqueles crimes porque sabia, que no fim, aquele seria o destino de seus dois únicos filhos. 

Jongin foi levado ao necrotério primeiro, o reconhecimento foi mais fácil. Levou dois tiros nas costas, e caso tivesse sobrevivido, jamais voltaria a andar. Ele era seu caçula; ele e Chanyeol eram de pais diferentes, porém o amor que sentia pelos dois era o mesmo e nunca fez distinção alguma entre eles. 

Já o filho mais velho, só pôde reconhecê-lo porque mostraram-lhe a aliança que ele tinha no dedo. Fora ela que outrora o ajudou a escolher. Se dependesse do físico, seria impossível falar quem era aquele ser humano com o tronco e cabeça perfurados e cheio de remendos, principalmente no rosto.

Caso Baekhyun o visse daquela forma, provavelmente teria um infarto. Era triste, lamentável e de fazer chorar. Definitivamente o corpo forrado por um lençol branco naquela sala gélida nem de longe parecia com o do homem radiante, bonito, alegre e corajoso que fora Park Chanyeol.

Assim que seus pais saíram dali, por coincidência, acabaram encontrando uma conhecida no corredor, que tinha os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. A Sra.Park se aproximou da amiga, tocou-lhe o ombro e a puxou para um abraço.

— Sinto muito pela sua perda. — A senhora Byun falou abraçando a amiga — Posso imaginar perfeitamente o que você está sentindo. — fungou a soltando.

— Nós vamos fazer o que o Chanyeol queria que fizéssemos, caso isso viesse a acontecer. — Dongyul, pai de Jongin falou com segurança em sua voz — Ele nos deu um dinheiro já para isso, vamos pagar o melhor advogado do mundo para que consiga libertar o Baekhyun.

— Acho que os nossos filhos já estavam sentindo o que estava para acontecer. — A mãe de Baekhyun mostrou um sorriso sem humor algum — Leiam isso. — cruzou os braços e suspirou pesadamente ao entregar um pedaço de papel com uma letra caprichosa e bonita; era um poema. 

Baekhyun era um verdadeiro prodígio, escrevia muito bem e sempre fazia poemas lindíssimos e cheios de sentimentos. Era daquele jeito que conseguia se expressar com sinceridade. Aquele poema era intitulado como “O fim do caminho” e terminava com os seguintes versos.

_“Algum dia eles serão enterrados juntos,_

_E eles serão enterrados lado a lado,_

_para alguns, será o luto,_

_para outros será um alívio,_

_Mas é morte para Bonnie e Clyde.”,_

_De Byun Baekhyun, para a minha amada mãe. Peço que me perdoe, e por favor, não o culpe por isso. O amor me levou a fazer tudo e não me arrependo de nada.”_

Os olhos da Sra.Park se encheram de lágrimas outra vez e seu marido engoliu em seco; eles, desde o ínicio, consideravam Baekhyun como um verdadeiro filho também. Diferente da outra mulher, que ainda preferiria que o Byun tivesse ficado com um ex namorado abusivo à ter que viver ao lado de um criminoso.

Embaixo da folha do poema havia uma certidão de óbito. Assim que o casal viu as informações escritas ali não conseguiram nem mesmo falar. 

— Não é possível. — Dongyul falou abismado — Não consigo a-acreditar…

A mulher sozinha apenas assentiu e suspirou tristemente antes de receber um abraço dos outros dois.

**[...]**

  
  


Baekhyun não tinha aguentado o peso de seu coração. A tristeza o consumiu em pouco tempo. 

Só de lembrar dos sons dos tiros, tinha vontade de bater a cabeça na parede até desmaiar, sentia arrepios e um desejo de gritar para sempre quando recordava da sensação do sangue do noivo molhando sua pele. O último contato que tiveram foi a maior prova de amor que já havia recebido; _ele_ preferiu receber toda a rajada de tiros sozinhos e cumprir pela última vez com a sua promessa de jamais permitir que o seu Baekhyun se machucasse novamente. Se ele pudesse falar algo, diria primeiramente que o amava e que não estava nem um pouco arrependido. 

Não queria de jeito algum partir com a imagem de Chanyeol dilacerada em sua mente, então tratou de mentalizar todos os momentos bons que tiveram. Os momentos em que o elogiava com trezentas qualidades, quando secava o corpo que tanto desejava, a voz bonita que lhe trazia paz e plenitude. Sentiu que, por um instante, ele poderia estar vendo-o.

_— Seu chato, me diz: onde você está é realmente frio? — falou olhando para além da janela metalizada daquele cubículo — Yeol, por favor. Não me deixa sentir mais esse frio e tristeza tão torturantes, eu não aguento mais um segundo. — sussurrou para si mesmo antes de terminar o laço apertado na alta grade da janela._

Antes de partir, fez questão de deixar mais uma lembrança escrita, para sua mãe. A única pessoa _sua_ que havia restado no mundo.

 _“_ Eu o amo demais, mãe. 

Me perdoe, mas eu não consigo viver em um mundo onde ele não esteja. O que eu sinto vai me consumir cada vez mais e vai acabar consumindo você também, então por favor, entenda. Realize o meu pedido, não nos separe _mais uma vez_ , quero ficar com ele, mesmo que seja na morte. 

Saiba que ele fez de mim a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo. 

Peço perdão por cada preocupação e como eu já havia dito: não o culpe. O único erro que o Chanyeol cometeu foi ter me amado tanto ao ponto de acabar sofrendo uma morte dolorosa por nós dois. E o meu, foi não ter sequer feito nada para evitar isso. O seu filho é um fraco.

Também amo você, mãe. Amei todos os segundos, até quando lhe odiei.

Por favor, revele tudo o que sabe do nosso romance para as mídias, conte _tudo_ . Eles precisam saber quem fomos nós. Nossa história precisa ser contada. 

_Com carinho e amor, seu filho que mais te deu cabelos brancos. Baekhyun.”_

**[...]**

Mesmo depois de um abraço tão cheio de angústias e dores compartilhadas, a mãe do Byun não permitiu que seu filho fosse enterrado ao lado de Chanyeol. 

Seu coração não permitiria isso; para ela, aquele rapaz tinha tirado o seu filho de si e também não levaria consigo o seu corpo.

Os pais do Park aceitaram e respeitaram a decisão.

Ao lado do túmulo de Chanyeol estava o de seu irmão. 

Nunca naquela cidade tinham visto um velório e enterro tão lotado de pessoas e curiosos. Havia muita gente prestando condolências, outras que foram apenas badernar e ofender. 

_Baekhyun foi enterrado em um túmulo de sua família, a cerca de 5km de distância de seu noivo._

**[...]**

“Interrompemos nossa programação para mais um anúncio ligado a quadrilha de criminosos lideradas por Clyde Barrow. 

Ao amanhecer de hoje (dia 05) enquanto os carcereiros observavam as celas, encontraram o corpo de Bonnie Barrow ou Byun Baekhyun, pendurado na janela de ferro dali, com um lençol em um laço apertado envolta de seu pescoço. Nenhum detento vizinho viu qualquer coisa, sequer escutaram algum barulho além de seu choro antes de morrer. O suicídio dele marca que oficialmente a onda de crimes, de fato, terminou. Mais de cinquenta assaltos em dois anos, quatro mortes; com as dos integrantes da gangue, nove ao todo. 

E é dessa forma trágica que reportamos aqui, o fim da história de vida e amor de _Bonnie e Clyde._ ”


End file.
